TRADUCTION: Hexe Dragon
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Sous le nom de Hexe, Rosethorn Potter rejoint les Foudres de la Varia. Découverte en tant que Nuage, elle attire l'attention du Boss de la Varia: Xanxus. Un conte de fée de la Varia...
1. Hexe

**Disclamer: L'auteur de cette fanfiction est _sakurademonalchemist_. La créatrice d'Harry Potter et son univers est _JK Rowling_. La créatrice de l'univers de Kateikyo Hitman Reborn est _Akira Amano_. Moi? Je suis juste la traductrice.**

* * *

C'était curieusement libérateur d'être un assassin rémunéré. Ce n'était certainement pas le choix de carrière qu'elle aurait envisagé en grandissant. Mais après la guerre elle avait l'impression de rentrer à la maison. Trop d'instincts plus où moins gravés dans sa mémoire. Et personne ne commentait vraiment le fait qu'elle dormait sans se reposer.

Elle était une personne qui n'avait pas encore gagné le droit à un nom de code approprié. Tant qu'elle ferait son travail et garderait la bouche fermée, personne ne la regarderait deux fois. Elle se demandait comment les Officiers se sentiraient s'ils savaient qu'une sorcière est littéralement entrée dans leur groupe, s'est inscrite elle-même sur la liste de paie et a été employée en tant que membre de la division Foudre.

-Préparez-vous nous avons une mission a déclaré Darkholm.

Honnêtement, elle ne savait absolument pas d'où venait les noms de code de la Varia. Certains d'entre eux étaient positivement ridicules. Sur le plan positif elle parlait beaucoup de langues et était capable de tricher subtilement en utilisant les serpents pour en apprendre d'avantage. Qui savait que le Fourchelangue était si utile pour apprendre les langues?

Quelques jours à parler avec un serpent d'un pays aléatoire et elle connaissait soudainement le dialecte humain du territoire où le serpent passait le plus de temps. Elle ne pouvait certes pas le parler sans beaucoup de pratique, mais son esprit commençait à filtrer naturellement toutes les nombreuses langues parlées autour d'elle en tant que "serpent" avant de basculer automatiquement vers l'anglais.

Brier Rose, alias Rosethorn comme elle était connue en Angleterre, était déjà prête pour la mission... contrairement aux autres larbins "Foudre" a qui elle n'a jamais réellement parlé, mais qui changeaient régulièrement. Ironiquement, sa capacité innée à être présente et préparée à l'heure sans aucune plainte n'a fait d'elle qu'une favorite de l'officier de la Foudre.

Cet homme était un mal à la tête à gérer mais au moins il ne la détestait pas personnellement. Il était absurdement dévoué au Boss. Un homme qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en passant.

Boss avait les plus beaux yeux rouge sang profond qu'elle ait jamais vus. Il portait des plumes comme une sorte d'accessoire étrange pour ses cheveux. Il portait également une longue queue de blaireau. Il avait en lui une sorte d'aura puissante colèrique qui lui rappelait fortement un dragon territorial sur le point de vous transformer en charbon si vous l'énerviez.

Contrairement à Jedusor ses yeux rouges ne l'effrayaient pas.

Voyant le jeune de huit ans avec une véritable couronne sur la tête, elle lutta pour ne pas froncer les sourcils. Elle ne doutait pas que le garçon était un tueur. Quiconque portait le badge d'un officier avait déjà tué.

-Voi! Est-ce que tout le monde est déjà là? Demanda la Pluie à la voix forte. Squalo Superbi était généralement celui qui donnait les devoirs car le Boss était apparemment trop paresseux pour le faire lui-même.

Rosethorn a maintenu sur son visage l'expression vierge habituelle qui était devenue sa norme lorsqu'il s'agissait de côtoyer des assassins plus âgés et plus expérimentés.

Devenir invisible sans utiliser son manteau était l'une de ses spécialités. Les yeux de Squalo passèrent sur elle le temps de remarquer son patch la désignant comme étant une Foudre. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait dire de ses compagnons Foudre, il semblait exister une sorte de partialité vraiment étrange selon laquelle toutes les Foudres seraient stupides à des niveaux de Gryffondor et attaqueraient d'abord, attirant les tirs ennemis sur eux plutôt que leurs camarades.

Comme un paratonnerre pour les dégâts, ce qu'elle a trouvé ridicule. Mais elle savait mieux que de demander pourquoi tout le monde semblait penser que "les Foudres" devaient être fortes, bruyantes et essayer d'attirer toute l'attention de la pièce.

En fait elle trouvait beaucoup de choses étrange dans la Varia.

Tout le monde semblait penser que les Brumes étaient hautement indignes de confiance simplement pour exister, que les Nuages étaient antisociaux, que les Soleils étaient de puissants frappeurs physiques en plus d'être des guérisseurs et que les Tempêtes étaient des abrutis.

Ce qui lui semblait à peu près aussi stupide que de classer tout le monde en fonction de la maison dans laquelle ils ont été triés. Comme si vous ne pouviez pas être assidu et rusé, où intelligent et courageux au point de vous lancer sans un plan au préalable.

Rosethorn accepta la mission et remarqua avec agacement qu'elle était la seule Foudre du groupe.

Ce qui signifiait que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit "courageuse au point de la stupidité d'un niveau Gryffondor". Terrifiant.

-Voi! Foudre comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda Squalo.

-On ne m'en a pas encore attribué un, monsieur. répondit-elle avec une expression fade.

Squalo sembla irrité par cela.

-Surnom?

-Hex, monsieur. répondit-elle consciencieusement. Demander le vrai nom de quelqu'un dans la Varia était bien trop personnel. Il y avait une sacrément bonne raison pour laquelle tout le monde utilisait des noms de code.

Les surnoms étaient une autre affaire.

-Hex, alors. Vous êtes responsable du Prince morveux jusqu'à la fin de la mission. dit Squalo.

-Ushishishi... tu ferais mieux de ne pas me ralentir, paysan. ricana l'Officier de la Tempête.

Rosethorn roula des yeux. Connards sexistes... le fait qu'elle soit une femme ne voulait pas dire qu'elle savait automatiquement s'occuper des enfants.

_-Et vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop m'embêter, où je risquerais de tanner votre peau, Altesse._ Rétorqua t'elle dans la langue des carpates. En apprenant qu'il y avait un royal de l'un des royaumes magiques les plus isolés dans la Varia, elle avait recherché quelle famille avait cette crête particulière et avait rapidement acheté un serpent local pour apprendre la langue maternelle de la région.

Ne serait-ce que pour rester du bon côté du prince. En outre, le pauvre enfant n'avait probablement pas entendu sa langue maternelle depuis longtemps, s'étant enfui si jeune. Elle essayait toujours de mettre la main sur des livres de cuisine de la région.

Un prince avait sûrement une bonne raison de courir si loin de chez lui et de se retrouver dans un groupe d'assassins assoiffés de sang qui le dévoreraient vivant s'il donnait un pouce.

Le gamin s'est presque raidit sous le choc. Il y avait un soupçon de sang dans les yeux rougeoyants sous sa frange alors qu'il la regardait avec intérêt.

-Ushishishi

* * *

Rosethorn est restée suffisamment proche pour être considérée comme une gardienne, mais elle a permis à l'officier de la Tempête (qui s'appelait apparemment Belphegor) de faire ce qu'il voulait sans lui donner l'impression qu'elle ne le considérait pas moins que comme une qualité réelle, juste à cause de son âge.

Voyant le regard surpris et curieux sur son visage quand elle roula des yeux et enleva autant de sang que possible avec un sortilège sans baguette, elle feignit d'agir en tant que sa gardienne et le traîna jusqu'au premier magasin de gelato qu'elle put trouver.

-Shishishi... c'est pourquoi, paysan? il a demandé amusé.

-Parce que tout le monde aime les glaces et que vous méritez bien ça pour pouvoir vous charger de ce travail sans avoir à me demander de vous couvrir, a déclaré Rosethorn. Elle avait remarqué qu'il aimait les baies et le chocolat. Elle avait donc commandé une glace chocolat fraises.

L'expression de Belphegor n'était pas identifiable mais il accepta le cadeau sans un mot.

-Vous êtes une paysanne étrange.

-On m'a appelé pire, a déclaré Rosethorn.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone et remarqua un appel au secours. Apparemment, l'autre équipe était tombée dans le pétrin et avait besoin d'aide.

-Voulez-vous finir votre cône en premier, ou voulez-vous sauver les hommes adultes d'un gâchis qu'ils ont créé à cause de leur incompétence? Gardez à l'esprit que je vais vous blâmer comme raison pour laquelle nous avons pris si longtemps.

Belphegor cligna des yeux à cela.

-Vous êtes une Foudre.

-Je fais peut-être partie de l'équipe Foudre, mais s'ils ont besoin d'un larbin à moitié entraîné et d'un garçon qui n'a même pas neuf ans pour sauver leurs peaux, ils méritent ce qu'ils ont. Ils survivront jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions là-bas, alors bon. Pour ceux qui le demandent, vous pouvez affirmer que nous devions prendre le long chemin pour éviter les flics. a déclaré Rosethorn sans remords.

Belphegor ricanait encore plus.

-Je t'aime bien paysanne. Il finit sa glace et enfila le casque que Rosethorn lui avait acheté. Elle était sa promeneuse et sa sauvegarde, après tout. En outre, elle lui achetait du gelato, parlait sa langue maternelle (son accent était terrible, mais il pouvait le pardonner) et ne le traitait pas comme un enfant qui avait besoin d'être choyé tout le temps.

La plupart des larbins à avoir été coincés dans ce rôle avait tendance à ne voir que son âge où à être trop terrifié pour être utile.

Ils sont arrivés à temps pour secourir l'autre groupe, bien que Rosethorn ait été plutôt ravie quand Belphegor a embroché le chef de ces idiots pour avoir interrompu son "amusement". Ce qui impliquait fondamentalement que Belphegor "jouait" avec sa cible et n'appréciait pas d'avoir à couper son jeu pour sauver un groupe d'idiots.

Côté positif, grâce à une recommandation du prince, elle a finalement eu un nom de code approprié. Il n'était pas original. Mais au moins elle avait un nom.

"Hexe". Le mot allemand pour sorcière.

Oh bien... au moins l'officier des Tempêtes semblait vraiment l'aimer après cette mission. Assez pour qu'il la cherche ouvertement quand il s'ennuie et commence à aider avec ce qu'il appelle "un accent vraiment terrible" lorsqu'il s'agit de sa langue maternelle. Belphégor avait apparemment aimé être le "professeur" de quelqu'un d'au moins dix ans de plus que lui qui ne le prendrait pas personnellement et le traitait avec le respect approprié pour la royauté sans être condescendant.

* * *

Hexe était coincée entant que secrétaire non officielle du Boss. Elle avait été en retard dans ses démarches à cause d'une grippe. Lussuria, l'officier de la faction Soleil avait été très compréhensive... surtout que la grippe l'avait atteint au pire moment du mois pour elle. Donc, dans un effort pour rembourser la femme ... peu importait ce que les gens disaient, elle pouvait dire que "Sorella" était vraiment une femme dans l'âme, sinon le cœur alors qu'elle était assez malchanceuse pour naître "mâle"... elle avait proposé de remettre les documents de la Division Soleil pour la semaine suivante.

Levi se fichait de ce qu'elle faisait tant qu'elle restait à l'écart de ses tendances harceleurs plutôt inquiétantes envers le Boss et ne se faisait pas remarquer d'une manière qui pourrait en faire un rival potentiel pour le titre d'Officier de la Foudre.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle avait infiltré le groupe des Foudres. Outre le fait que l'officier était l'un des plus laxistes tant que vous n'avez pas trop attiré l'attention, il contenait également un nombre de personnes beaucoup plus important comparé aux Nuages.

Ottabio pouvait faire ramper sa peau mais il aurait remarqué un Nuage supplémentaire dans sa division. Levi avait négligé le fait qu'il y en avait une de plus qu'il aurait dû parce qu'elle faisait son travail sans se plaindre et que personne ne remarquait les Foudres à moins d'avoir besoin d'un bouclier. En outre c'était un comportement auquel elle était déjà conditionné ce qui l'aidait à se dissimuler parmi les Foudres.

Que personne ne se soit rendu compte qu'elle ait infiltré la Varia et s'était inscrite disait quelque chose. Si elle n'était pas méfiante des lecteurs d'esprit (ce qui était naturel, compte tenu du fait que le chef de la division Brume s'appelait "Mammon Esper " et possédait de véritables capacités psychiques si l'on en croyait la rumeur), elle aurait trouvé qu'un groupe d'assassins d'élite aient manqué un _Civil _se faufilant dans leurs rangs _hilarant_ .

-Voi! Je te déconseille d'entrer. À déclaré Squalo avec une expression pincé.

-Pourquoi?

-Vongola Nono est là avec sa Tempête. Boss est toujours de mauvaise humeur quand il daigne se présenter.

-Dans ce cas, il pourrait apprécier une distraction n'ayant pas peur d'entrer dans la ligne de mire. Déclara Hexe.

Squalo la regarda curieusement pendant un moment.

-Voi! Attends une minute. Si tu prends de la paperasse tu peux aussi bien prendre la mienne.

Il est revenu avec des papiers et a souligné les rouges.

-Ceux-ci sont à signer en priorité. J'en ai besoin _aujourd'hui_. Pas dans une semaine.

-J'ai. Je les déposent sur votre bureau je suppose.

En quelques secondes, elle comprit pourquoi le patron n'aimait pas cette visite de ce "Nono". Il dégageait la même atmosphère que Dumbledore sauf qu'il ne semblait pas trop effrayé pour prendre une vie. En d'autres termes, un vieux bâtard manipulateur qui n'hésiterait pas à ruiner la vie d'un enfant pour atteindre ses propres objectifs, puis prétendait qu'il avait une raison noble de le faire.

L'autre homme ressemblait à l'un des vieux sang pur d'Angleterre. Le genre qui était têtu comme un diable et une chienne et demie avec qui travailler parce qu'ils étaient coincés dans une mentalité: "C'est comme ça qu'on l'a toujours fait et si tu n'aimes pas ça, alors merde parce que je ne vais pas le changer ".

Elle ne pouvait pas du tout blâmer le Boss, si c'était ce à quoi il devait faire face il serait probablement plus qu'heureux d'avoir une distraction de ce genre de connerie.

Elle passa devant le vieux bâtard (comme elle l'appelait déjà mentalement) sans même se présenter.

-Les papiers de Squalo et de Lussuria, Boss. Squalo a déclaré qu'il avait besoin des documents en rouge terminés aujourd'hui, pas dans une semaine", a-t-elle dit, interrompant le vieux bâtard et son sycophante, sans aucun remords ni aucune hésitation. Tout en regardant Boss droit dans les yeux sans reculer ni reconnaître le niveau d'intention énervé dans la pièce.

Boss semblait sombrement amusé par sa cascade, surtout quand elle lui accordait toute son attention, tout en ignorant de manière flagrante les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, ce qui était sans importance pour elle.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était le vieu con où son sycophante. Et elle ne s'en souciait pas non plus. Elle considérait que seulement **quatre** personne dans tout le chateau méritait d'être écouté. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas toujours sûre de l'ordre.

Levi A Than, Lussuria, Squalo et le Boss lui-même. Le premier parce qu'il était son officier, le second parce qu'elle était responsable de la santé de tout le monde (mais heureusement, elle était moins collante que Madame Pomphrey ne l'avait jamais été... Luss l'a accepté quand elle a dit qu'elle allait assez bien pour retourner en mission.) Squalo parce qu'il était généralement celui qui distribuait les missions aux autres officiers. Et le Boss parce qu'il était le responsable de la Varia et que personne ne lui disait non.

En bref, ces deux problèmes étaient sans conséquences face à la mauvaise humeur de Boss et à la nécessité de plus en plus pressante de disposer de la paperasse à temps.

Le vieux con la regarda avec un regard pensif qu'elle n'aimait absolument pas.

-Quel est votre nom mademoiselle? demanda-t-il poliment, essayant de paraitre gentil.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un air étrange (du moins autant que l'on pouvait voir avec la moitié de ses traits obscurcis par ses cheveux) qu'elle savait certainement que le Boss avait remarqué.

-Êtes-vous sénile, monsieur? S'enquit-elle gentillement. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a pas de femmes dans la Varia. Assumer le contraire est stupide à un niveau réservé aux civils, que tous réussissent à gérer avec cohérence.

Il était clair que le Boss essayait désespérément de ne pas éclater de rire en regardant le visage du sycophant face à ce commentaire, si les sons suffocants derrière elle étaient une indication.

-C'est une nuance de rouge malsaine. Souffrez-vous d'un anévrisme? Demanda-t'elle au sycophante avec une fausse inquiétude, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'amusement du patron.

Entendant les crachats d'indignation de l'autre homme, elle continua de les ignorer tous les deux.

Voyant que le patron ne les regardaient plus, les deux vieux étaient en trein de partir.

Cependant, avant que le vieux bâtard ne s'éloigne de plus de quelques pas de sa chaise, Hexe sentit que quelque chose se pressait contre elle, tuant ainsi tout amusement du patron en un instant.

Hexe n'a même pas réalisé qu'elle avait réagit à l'instinct. Une seconde, elle était à côté du Boss… l'instant d'après, elle avait envoyé le vieux bâtard voler à travers la porte avec un puissant crochet droit qui, par coïncidence, avait pour effet secondaire de lui donner une méchante mâchoire cassée.

Enregistrant la menace proche, elle envoya le sycophante rejoindre son patron avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoique se soit.

Un silence de mort. Elle pouvait percevoir le regard amusé choqué de Squalo ainsi que le sombre intérêt du Boss. Mais pour le moment, il lui fallait tout pour ne pas tomber dans un vilain flash-back de la dernière fois où elle avait ressenti cette sensation autour d'Albus Dumbledore, à l'époque où il essayait encore de la transformer en sa petite protégée sans aucune considération pour ses propres sentiments ou ses propres plans potentiels.

Boss la regardait avec un intérêt réel dans les yeux. Il avait été amusé auparavant, mais cette réaction instinctive l'avait fermement mise sur son radar en tant que personne digne de lui.

-Quel est ton nom déchet?

-Hexe, monsieur. 12ème équipe de la division de la Foudre.

Le Boss grogna et leva la main. Elle s'est faite rare pour que les deux personnes qui avaient été jetées sans ménagement de la pièce ne puissent pas la regarder correctement... le patron a gardé les pièces un peu sombres et la moitié de son visage a été obscurci par ses cheveux noirs.

C'était une certitude ce soir elle boirait.


	2. Découverte

**Disclamer: L'auteur de cette fanfiction est sakurademonalchemist. La créatrice d'Harry Potter et son univers est JK Rowling. La créatrice de l'univers de Kateikyo Hitman Reborn est Akira Amano. Moi? Je suis juste la traductrice.**

* * *

-Voi! C'est quoi cette merde? s'exclama Squalo.

Entre ses mains se trouvait le dossier "Hexe", la minuscule Foudre, qui avait trouvé le moyen de braver Xanxus de mauvaise humeur sans broncher, mais également d'ignorer Vongola Nono et sa Tempête avant de les jeter tous deux physiquement hors du bureau après que Nono lui ait lancé ses flammes.

Après cet incident, Xanxus avait décidé de s'intéresser à la Foudre en question, ne serait-ce que pour voir si elle pourrait remplacer Levi qui était simplement ennuyeux et à moitié inutile.

Sauf que le fichier était _faux_.

Rien n'indiquait qui la recrutait, comment elle avait été remarquée et invitée, quelles étaient ses spécialités où même si elle _était_ une Foudre. Il n'y avait même pas d'examen physique écrit par Lussuria, ce qui était sacrément proche de la norme.

C'était comme si elle était soudainement entrée dans la Varia et avait décidé de rester.

La chose la plus horrible est que si elle n'avait pas attirée l'attention du Boss, ils ne s'en seraient toujours pas rendu compte.

Xanxus ne savait pas s'il devait être impressionné où énervé.

Il était très mécontent que Levi n'ait pas _remarqué_ l'extra dans sa division sans la paperasse appropriée. Et il était impressionné qu'elle ait non seulement réussi à se glisser dans la Varia, mais aussi à éviter la détection suffisamment longtemps pour mériter un nom de code correct signe du fait qu'elle n'était pas censée être là.

-Voi! Comment on gère ça? Demanda Squalo. Si quelqu'un comme Hexe avait pu rester complètement inaperçue qui savait combien d'infiltrés ils avaient dans leurs rangs.

Xanxus jeta un coup d'oeil au dossier.

La plupart des infiltrés étaient généralement pris où partaient au bout de quelques mois. Cependant, d'après tous les rapports généraux, Hexe... ou plutôt "Rosethorn" avait réussi à s'intégrer parfaitement et ne montrait absolument aucune indication de vouloir partir. Encore moins de divulguer des secrets ou tout autre acte de trahison.

Une chose était sûre cependant… il était impossible que cette fille soit une Foudre si elle était capable d'effectuer quelque chose comme cela et d'échapper à la notification jusqu'à présent.

-Nous la surveillons. Voyez si elle se laisse faire... soit ça, ou découvrez quel est son type de Flamme, et mettez-la sous le contrôle direct de l'officier en charge. a déclaré Xanxus.

Il n'allait pas gaspiller un tel potentiel de qualité. Surtout pas un qui lui avait offert tant de divertissement. Enfin, il a entendu dire que le vieil homme ne pouvait même pas mâcher du steak au cours des prochains mois et qu'il ressentirait la douleur de ce choc toute sa vie.

* * *

-Ushishishi! Plus haut. Demanda Belphegor avec une joie immense et un plaisir enfantin.

En apprenant que sa sorcière préférée pouvait se transformer en dragon. Belphegor lui avait presque ordonné de lui montrer sa forme animagus.

Hexe avait obligé avec un amusement tolérant et dès qu'il avait rampé sur son aile plate, elle l'avait envoyé voler dans les airs, seulement pour l'attraper avec cette même aile.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'elle le laissait utiliser ses ailes comme des trampolines de fortune, ou qu'elle s'en moquait bien s'il lui rampait sur la tête et utilisait sa colonne vertébrale comme un étrange tobaggan cahoteux.

Il trouvait ça tellement amusant de la faire se transformer à chaque fois qu'ils avaient du temps libre pour pouvoir agir en fonction de son âge. Mieux encore, quand il s'épuisait, elle le laissait se servir de sa patte antérieure et enroulait ses ailes et sa queue de manière protectrice pour le laisser faire la sieste en paix sans avoir à s'inquiéter de quiconque l'attaquant s'il laissait tomber ses défenses.

Il. Était. Impressionné.

Belphegor laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque les dents d'Hexe le saisirent soudainement en l'air, le cachèrent sous ses ailes et laissèrent échapper un puissant rugissement dans la direction générale de la porte. Il y avait une pointe de chaleur de son côté et le son de quelque chose qui passait devant ses oreilles... quand il osa regarder au-delà de l'étreinte protectrice du dragon, il trouva un paysan mort en uniforme Varia qui avait plus ou moins été tourné au charbon en quelques secondes.

Il avala silencieusement... mais il n'avait pas peur d'Hexe. Une fois assurée que la menace était neutralisée de façon permanente, elle colla doucement le nez à Belphegor, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé par la soudaine prise en l'air.

Belphegor passa ses mains d'enfants sur le museau encore chaud du souffle enflammé de la dragonne.

Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient passés d'une émeraude verte taillée et polie à une couleur presque améthyste avec des traînées d'une autre qu'il ne parvenait pas à capter.

Elle reprit sa forme humaine.

-Tu vas bien? elle a demandé avec une préoccupation sincère.

-Ushishishi... le paysan le méritait, s'il était assez stupide pour venir ici sans frapper à la porte, a déclaré Belphegor. Il étreignit la fille plus âgée en réalisant qu'elle se souciait réellement de lui et le traitait presque comme un adulte.

En même temps elle n'utilisait jamais le fait qu'il était plus jeune contre lui. Elle le laissait être un enfant sans douter un instant qu'il n'était pas moins dangereux qu'elle, ce qui en faisait sa deuxième personne préférée après le Boss et avant Mammon, qui n'avait pas toujours le temps pour lui.

-Voi! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?

-Cet imbécile est entré sans frapper et en a payé le prix, a déclaré Hexe sans hésitation et sans petite véhémence.

Si elle n'avait pas senti l'odeur de quelque chose qui ne l'aimait vraiment pas, elle n'aurait peut-être pas été assez rapide pour arracher Bel de l'air à temps pour le protéger et pour lancer une attaque avant que l'intrus ne réalise le danger.

Son instinct maternel avait presque exigé qu'elle protège le "petit prince", comme elle avait l'habitude de l'appeler en privé dans sa tête contre quelqu'un qu'elle savait _mauvais_.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'elle a été convoquée par le patron et a découvert qui était la victime ayant poussé ses instincts de tuer à se réveiller.

Voir son dossier sur le bureau lui a fait perdre ses couleurs. Pour être honnête elle avait toujours su qu'un jour cela se produirait et elle l'avait accepté. Mais elle avait espéré que ce ne serait pas si tôt. Elle était à peine là depuis un an et demi!

Boss, ou plutôt "Xanxus", comme elle l'avait appris tardivement, avait une expression assez étrange sur le visage.

Il était à la fois amusé et irrité. Principalement amusé.

-Saviez-vous que vous êtes la première personne à infiltrer avec succès la Varia avec une telle profondeur que même les divisions Brume où Soleil ne vous ont pas repérés?

Belphegor se raidit en entendant cela, une expression trahie sur le visage. Même lui savait que les infiltrés étaient tués à vu s'ils étaient identifiés.

-Pour être juste, alors que Levi vous est servilement dévoué, il est nul pour faire ses papiers ou enregistrer un faux sauf si c'est flagrant ou que quelqu'un le lui fait remarquer. Admis Rosethorn. Cela ne m'a pris qu'un _mois_ avant que je ne sois assez confiante pour créer un dossier qui réussirait à passer son inspection et ainsi rejoindre les nouvelles recrues. Cela a aidé que votre Brume soit hors du château pendant la plus grande partie de la semaine de mon intégration.

Mammon avait l'air visiblement heureux d'entendre quelqu'un parler si hautement de sa capacité à maintenir les protections Varia à jour qu'il n'infiltrait l'endroit qu'après avoir su que la Brume serait loin.

Belphegor avait visiblement l'air blessé et faisait la moue.

-Avez-vous une idée de qui vous avez tué? Demanda Squalo.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que son odeur m'a énervé et que je n'allais pas le laisser entrer dans la pièce lorsque les défenses du petit prince seraient abaissées. Il aurait dû frapper s'il ne voulait pas mourir, dit-elle catégoriquement. .

-Quel est votre type de flamme? Demanda Xanxus d'un ton tout aussi calme.

-Mon quoi?

-Votre flamme de dernière volonté. Quel est-elle?

Rosethorn le regarda perplexe. Elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait, et se demandait si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec pourquoi les gens semblaient placer les membres de Varia dans des divisions spécifiques.

Elle avait seulement choisi Lightning parce qu'il était facile de rejoindre et de s'adapter aux instincts plus ou moins formés en elle par le vieux bouc sénile.

-Voi. Savez-vous même ce que sont les Flammes?"

-Je sais que les gens semblent mettre beaucoup d'emphase sur le" type" et que celui que vous avez vous place automatiquement dans un moule général. Je trouve tout cela ridicule, pour être honnête."

-... Vous savez ce qu'est la mafia n'est-ce pas? Demanda Luss très lentement.

-Terme général désignant le crime organisé, le plus souvent a des racines italiennes, a-t-elle répondu instantanément. Pourquoi?

Squalo la fixa l'air incrédule.

-Putain. Voi! J'y crois pas! Un civil a pu intégrer le groupe d'assassins le plus élitiste au monde sans rien savoir de la mafia.

Il y avait cette même expression douloureusement incrédule sur les visages de tous les autres. Particulièrement Xanxus. C'était assez hilarant, pour être honnête.

Belphegor ricana soudainement.

-Ce n'est pas seulement une civile, c'est une sorcière. Commenta t-il amusé.

La tête de Mammon se tourna vers Rosethorn la fixant beaucoup trop attentivement à son goût.

-Cela explique beaucoup. Une sorcière serait en mesure de tirer beaucoup plus de choses qu'un civil en général et elle ne penserait pas à deux fois à des Flammes qui sont utilisées devant elle, a déclaré Mammon avec un grand intérêt. Quelle maison?

-J'étais une Gryffondor, si c'est ce que vous demandiez. J'étais aussi au premier plan de la guerre qui venait de prendre fin. Et non pas du côté des enfants qui leur ont botté le cul.

Mammon flotta dans le dossier et à la seconde où il vit le nom "Rosethorn" son souffle se coupa.

-Quoi? Demanda Squalo.

-Rosethorn comme dans Brier Rose Lyra Potter-Black? a t'il demandé.

Rosethorn regarda la Brume choquée.

-Comment diable connaissez-vous mon nom complet? Tout le monde m'appelle toujours juste "Rosethorn".

La tête de Belphegor lui tourna la tête sous le choc.

-Voi. Qui nomme leur enfant Briar Rose?

-C'est en fait l'épellation" BRIE-R", pas la variante à laquelle tu pensais. Et c'est un truc que ma mère a joué parce qu'elle n'était pas très heureuse d'apprendre à quel point il est facile d'entraîner ceux qui ne sont pas élevés dans des environnements purement magiques dans des contrats magiques. En utilisant leur nom complet, tout le monde me connaît sous le nom de Rosethorn, car c'était ainsi que mes parents m'appelaient, sans savoir que c'était un surnom, at-elle commenté. Apparemment, si j'étais né garçon, mon nom aurait été Brier. Et cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il importe de savoir qui j'ai tué.

Lussuria eu un petit rire.

-Savez-vous comment les officiers sont promus? a t'elle demandé.

-Pas vraiment. J'étais plus préoccupée par mon travail que par les promotions.

-Il y a trois façons de devenir officier. Harmoniser avec le ciel actuel et en démontrer l'aptitude, gravir les échelons avec le soutien de la majeure partie de cette division, ou tuer l'actuel chef de la division et prendre sa place a expliqué Mammon.

Rosethorn regarda l'enfant dans la pièce.

-Ca explique tellement, en fait.

-Ushishishi.

-Le Déchet que tu as tué l'autre jour était Ottabio... l'officier des Nuages. Ce qui signifie que, selon la nature de votre Flamme, vous pourriez très bien prendre sa place. Cela vous permettra également de vous retrouver sous la supervision directe de n'importe quel type de Flamme que vous avez" a déclaré Xanxus brusquement.

Ils savaient déjà qu'elle n'était pas une Foudre. Elle en avait peut-être la formation, mais son comportement ne collait pas. C'était plutôt comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de la forcer à adapter un type de flamme, plutôt que de s'occuper de ceux qu'elle avait déjà.

Si rien d'autres elle rejoindrait la division des Brumes, elle serait capable de s'y mêler sans peine.

-Comment invoquez-vous ces... Flammes... de toute façon? a t'elle demandé.

-Voi. Tu dois susciter assez de résolution à propos de quelque chose pourquoi tu serais prêt à mourir.

-C'est tout? Elle a demandé avec incrédulité.

-C'est la méthode générale. Lui répondit Squalo.

Sans même y penser à deux fois, elle tomba dans le souvenir de la Bataille Finale, lorsque cette étrange bouffée de chaleur traversa son corps et parvint à pousser le fragment de Voldemort hors de son corps.

Elle aurait peut-être voulu mourir pour ses amis, mais elle serait foutue si elle laissait Jedusor avoir la satisfaction de la tuer! Dumbledore l'avait suffisamment malmenée, elle n'allait pas suivre ses plans retardés à l'extrême!

Elle nota à peine le souffle coupé de la plupart des adultes dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant?

-Vous... vous êtes passé directement en mode Hyper Dying Will, sans entraînement et sans même savoir ce que sont les Flammes, dit Squalo avec une incrédulité absolue.

Plus précisément, la _couleur_ de ces flammes. Sur le plan positif, une fois son dossier rempli, elle deviendrait à coup sur le nouvel officier des Nuages de la Varia.

Bien qu'ils garderaient secret le fait qu'elle possédait également des flammes Ciel. Vongola Nono montrait déjà des signes d'intérêt beaucoup trop grand pour la Foudre qui lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le cul et avait eu un tel manque de respect à son égard. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était que le vieux bâtard essaye de lui planter ses griffes pour remplacer son Gardien de la Foudre.

Ganache second du nom était sur le point de se faire remplacer, il devenait négligeant. Et finirait bientôt mort, ce qui signifiait que le Vongola Nono aurait besoin d'un remplaçant.

-La bonne nouvelle, c'est que vous êtes maintenant la remplaçante d'Ottabio, a déclaré Squalo, impassible, une fois qu'il aurait surmonté son choc. Il était tellement bourré après ça. Mauvaise nouvelle... nous allons entraîner ton cul dans le sol jusqu'à ce que nous sachions quelles sont tes spécialités et comme récompense pour nous avoir fait passer pour des idiots.

Rosethorn lui sourit.

-Amenez ce que vous avez. Ca ne peut pas être pire que ce que j'ai reçu de Dumbledore pendant des _années_. Répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Elle remarqua distraitement que Xanxus en avait un identique.

-Eh bien, tout d'abord, chérie! Nous devons te donner un physique approprié et voir quel est ton état actuel ~! pépia Lussuria.

La panique aveugle à l'idée d'être proche d'une chambre d'hopital était clairement visible sur son visage. Elle a passé beaucoup trop de temps à l'infirmerie en grandissant! Elle a refusé d'y aller quand elle allait bien!

Le sourire vicieux aux requins de Squalo n'était pas de bon augure pour les prochains mois.


	3. Officier des Nuages

**Disclamer: L'auteur de cette fanfiction est sakurademonalchemist. La créatrice d'Harry Potter et son univers est JK Rowling. La créatrice de l'univers de Kateikyo Hitman Reborn est Akira Amano. Moi? Je suis juste la traductrice.**

* * *

Lussuria était heureusement sympathique avec son aversion pour les chambres d'hôpital... entre deux bruits énervés en apprenant pourquoi elle les détestait tant. Une fois que les anciens quartiers d'Ottabio ont été nettoyés à fond et que de nouveaux meubles ont été achetés (son parfum a énervé sa dragonne et elle a refusé d'y dormir s'il était présent), il a fallu très peu de temps pour que la révélation du remplacement d'Ottabio par une Foudre très amusante qui s'est avéré être un nuage déguisé atteigne les rangs inférieurs.

La plupart des membres de la Division des Nuages étaient prêts à débattre quand à savoir si leur nouvel officier était où non meilleur que le précédent. Cependant, la seconde où Rosethorn examina les documents dans le bureau d'Ottabio et commença à voir un motif, elle s'empressa de devenir très fâchée.

Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, elle se rendit directement à une réunion entre Squalo et Xanxus et jeta une grande boîte remplie de dossiers personnels et d'informations bancaires d'Ottabio.

-Voi! Que diable penses-tu faire?

-Vous avez une fuite. Où pour être plus précise, vous avez _eu_ une fuite et vous ne le saviez même pas. Informa t'elle catégorique.

Xanxus n'a rien demandé, il a juste commencé à sortir plusieurs papiers et à les lire rapidement.

Quinze feuillets plus tard et les papiers dans ses mains commençait à fumer preuve d'à quel point il était énervé. Squalo a rapidement commencé à comprendre la même chose qu'elle avait remarquée une fois qu'elle avait commencé à passer par les vieux papiers pour se familiariser avec son nouveau poste.

-Voi! Cet enfoiré vendait des informations à Sawada? gronda Squalo.

-J'ai aussi trouvé des signes qu'il aurait été payé par une autre source extérieure.

Xanxus avait l'air proche de tuer. Ce qui avait commencé comme une gêne majeure après avoir découvert qu'un simple civil avait réussi à infiltrer les assassins d'élites commençait rapidement à ressembler à une aubaine inattendue. Non seulement elle avait découvert un trou majeur dans leur organisation dont ils n'avaient pas connaissance, mais elle avait également tué un traître assez haut placé pour être au courant de certains secrets qui auraient pu les anéantir.

Des secrets comme le fait que Xanxus prévoyait de secouer les Vongola en confrontant Vongola Nono pour avoir menti sur le fait qu'il avait été adopté et qu'il n'était pas son fils sous le prétexte d'un coup d'État. Ottabio n'était pas au courant de l'adoption, mais il _était_ au courant du coup d'État et, au vu des apparences, il vendait cette information au lâche Sawada.

Ce qui signifiait qu'en dépit de sa fureur, il était sur le point de découvrir qu'il avait été adopté et que s'il réussissait le coup, il ne se retrouverait qu'avec des tables retournées.

Xanxus était complètement énervé d'apprendre que le Nuage les vendait à Sawada. Et, comme il s'est avéré lorsque Mammon a cherché à savoir d'où provenait la majorité de l'argent, Viscounti... le Guardien des Nuages de Nono.

Ce qui voulait dire que Nono avait une idée concernant le fait que Xanxus était suffisamment énervé pour planifier quelque chose de majeur et se préparerait de manière appropriée à un coup dur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prévoyais exactement qui le pousserait à faire assez de bêtises pour qu'un motif puisse être formé? a t-elle demandé.

-Un coup. Vongola est pleine de déchets et Nono fait des conneries, dit Squalo sans réfléchir, sa colère l'emportant sur lui.

-...Pourquoi? elle a demandé perplexe.

-Le connard m'a menti pendant des années. M'a laissé croire que j'avais une chance d'être Decimo et qu'il était mon père, conclut Xanxus.

-Uh-huh. Et votre meilleure option que vous puissiez trouver était de planifier un coup d'Etat? rétorqua t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Xanxus la regarda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères putain, ordure? a t-il ordonné.

-Profite de la merde qu'ils vivent au point de devenir des épaves paranoïaques et de sauter dans des zones d'ombre qui n'existent pas. Demandez-leur de s'interroger sur leur santé mentale sans leur donner quelque chose à utiliser contre la Varia dans son ensemble. Réclamez que c'est une formation faites de l'exercice pour les larbins ou quelque chose qui teste leur infiltration et leur piège, à t-elle dit sans hésiter. Bon Dieu, tu pourrais utiliser ce que j'ai fait comme excuse pour éliminer les infiltrés ou les indignes et tester la loyauté de la division Nuage.

Un silence de mort. Les deux mafiosos se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers elle. Un sourire narquois très maléfique ornait le visage de Xanxus.

-J'aime ça. Je fais de la vie du vieux bâtard un enfer et je lui reproche de m'avoir menti pendant toutes ces années.

-En Angleterre, j'ai accès à une tête rouge qui est un génie absolu des farces humiliantes et destructrices de la dignité, a déclaré Rosethorn. George pourrait même aimer le défi.

* * *

Xanxus _aimait_ officiellement son nouvel Officier des Nuages. Elle était bien plus compétente que jamais Ottabio l'avait été, assez fidèle pour dire que le Déchêt les vendait à Nono et au CEDEF, et elle était une survivante du rang le plus élevé avec une ruse d'un demi-pouce.

La révélation qu'elle s'était faufilée dans la Varia et qu'elle était à l'origine une civile avait été un choc désagréable pour le jeune officier de la Tempête. Apprendre que la «paysanne» qui l'amusait tant et qui jouait avec lui sans être humiliant à son sujet était son égal royal avait été une gifle.

Belphegor avait presque envie de se sentir trahi... sauf après avoir été prise au piège et avoir pris la place du pathétique Nuage après l'avoir tué, elle le traitait toujours comme un petit frère.

Plus précisément, elle le laissait toujours se servir d'elle comme d'un étrange terrain de jeu et prenait le temps de l'écouter.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être appelé "Petit Prince". C'était un therme affectueux qui rappelait à tous qu'il faisait parti de la royauté. Une royauté exilée, mais toujours royauté.

Une fois confirmée qu'elle ne partait nulle part, Belphegor se mit à dériver dans son bureau chaque fois qu'il s'ennuyait ou qu'il se sentait seul.

Rosethorn n'a pas pris la peine de se lever… elle le laissa se poser sur ses genoux et posa sa main gauche sur sa tête et commença à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux sans déloger sa précieuse couronne. C'était agréable et elle se sentait encore meilleure.

Lorsque le silence devint trop ennuyeux, Belphegor posa la question qui préoccupait beaucoup de personnes.

Pourquoi donc quelqu'un comme Rosethorn a-t-il pris la peine d'infiltrer Varia alors qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses moins suicidaires et dangereuses à faire? Comme sauter d'une falaise sans parachute ni baguette avec seulement une semi maitrise de la magie sans baguette.

Rosethorn regarda le petit prince avec amusement.

-Selon Luss et Mammon, j'ai été attirée par le Boss. Après mon départ de l'Angleterre, tous mes territoires étaient si complètement détruits que, à la seconde où mes Flammes ont remarqué les siennes, elles m'ont emmené directement ici. J'ai pensé voir ce que je ferais, la division de Levi était tout simplement plus facile à pénétrer que la division des Nuages en cours... même un idiot comme ce traître aurait remarqué un extra qui n'a pas été testé sachant que les Nuages sont si rares, a déclaré Rosethorn. Selon Luss, je suis en train de développer un nouveau territoire car mes précédents n'ont jamais été autorisés à s'établir pleinement à cause de Dumbledore et de mon éducation. Ce qui explique également ma réaction instinctive au Ciel de Nono… il était assez proche de cette vieille chèvre pour soulever beaucoup de flashbacks.

Belphégor se blottit contre elle. Il pouvait pratiquement _entendre_ la tristesse dans sa voix lorsqu'elle en parlait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que c'était que d'avoir les flammes de Nuage et de ne pas être autorisé à créer même un territoire de base sur lequel s'installer.

Il n'était guère étonnant qu'elle ait rejoint la Varia lorsque ses flammes ont senti le Boss.

Rosethorn avait un toucher très délicat alors qu'elle cherchait à établir son territoire comme tous les Nuages. Alors qu'elle était en parfaite résonnance avec Xanxus (ce qui pouvait être confondu avec une Harmonie normale, ce ne l'était pas car son Nuage ne l'avait pas accepté comme son Ciel), le fait était toujours qu'elle était un Nuage gravement endommagé qui avait été forcé de supprimer ses propres instincts naturel et avait été abusé au point qu'elle avait des problèmes de confiance extrêmes.

C'était un miracle qu'elle soit même saine d'esprit avec autant de pression sur elle.

-J'ai entendu dire que Reborn avait été appelé le mois dernier par Nono. Quelque chose à propos de problèmes de sécurité? A demandé Belphégor.

Le sourire de Rosethorn était positivement pervers.

-J'ai peut-être détourné le Boss d'un coup d'État et l'ait renvoyé sur une vengeance plus longue et plus satisfaisante pour lui avoir menti. Je lui ai présenté un certain rouquin qui avait besoin d'une raison de se lever le matin et les deux ont planifiés des blagues derrière des portes closes. Le meilleur de tous les quartiers du Fort d'Iron est tellement abattu que ce n'est même pas drôle… ils ne les ont pas mis à jour depuis plus de deux siècles! sourit-elle.

-Ushishishi! Je m'ennuie vraiment en ce moment... pouvons-nous jouer à un jeu, grande soeur?"demanda Bel d'un ton innocent. C'est l'un de ceux qui le faisait _sembler_ avoir réellement son âge et non pas comme un "petit garçon adorablement homicide" comme l'appelait affectueusement Rosethorn.

-Hmm... à quel genre de jeu le petit prince veut-il jouer?

-Dragons! dit Belphegor, le visage s'éclairant d'excitation. Parce que les dragons étaient géniaux et qu'il savait que sa grande soeur ne le blesserait pas tout en rendant les choses intéressantes.

-Je parie que Mammon pourrait profiter d'une pause de quelques heures dans sa comptabilité, se souvient Rosethorn alors qu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit. Une fois que tout serait en place, elle était sûre que Mammon s'amuserait aussi. Peut-être pourraient-ils utiliser des Brumes ennuyées de la division pour jouer et faire en sorte que le jeu se déroule normalement.

Rosethorn laissa Belphegor s'accrocher à son dos alors qu'elle le portait au bureau de Mammon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Le temps, c'est de l'argent et je refuse de gaspiller le mien à cause de frivolité inutilisé, claqua Mammon brusquement.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'une pause.

-Nous nous demandions si vous vouliez vous amuser un peu et tuer l'ennui pendant quelques heures.

Rosethorn sourit et décrivit le jeu. Belphégor était complètement amusé lorsqu'il entendit le complot de base de l'histoire et ce qu'elle impliquait.

-Et quel rôle dois-je jouer dans ce jeu? Demanda Mammon.

-Le Marchand de Brumes. Vous pouvez "récupérer" toutes les conneries que les chevaliers laissent derrière eux quand ils sont mangés par le dragon et le dragon agit comme le chien de garde de votre trésor... Je préférerais avoir un stock de livres plutôt que objets brillants qui n'ont aucune utilisation en dehors de la monnaie.

Mammon était définitivement amusé et pourrait profiter de la pause.

-Mu... trouvons une salle d'entraînement vide pour installer ça. Mais je m'attends à être payé en conséquence.

-Je sais comment faire du gâteau à la fraise à partir de rien, a déclaré Rosethorn. Et je peux vous trouver du whisky pur feu.

-Vendu.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

-Quelqu'un a t-il vu Mammon, Bel où Hexe? Demanda Lussuria.

La plupart ont répondu non mais l'une des personnes interrogée à informé qu'il les avez vu se rendre vers l'une des salles d'entrainement inutilisée et endommagée. Elles devaient être réparés dans le mois, mais jusque-là elles étaient vides.

Où elles _devraient_ l'être.

En entendant le rugissment d'un dragon et le rire familier de Belphégor, Lussuria frappa prudemment avant d'entrer. Tout le monde savait qu'Ottabio avait été tué pour avoir pénétré dans la pièce où Hexe était… sans frapper. Bien que personne ne croyait qu'elle était un dragon, quoiqu'en dise Belphegor.

Voyant la bête massive avec des écailles plutôt fabuleuses "jouer" avec un chevalier simulé avant de le manger "vivant" Lussuria observa. Le Soleil a compris ce qui se passait quand il a vu un Mammon «adulte» venir prendre toutes les affaires du chevalier et livrer «de la nourriture» au dragon et au prince gloussant.

-On dirait qu'ils s'amusent. Dit Lussuria joyeusement.

-Ushishishi, es-tu venu pour jouer toi aussi? Demanda Belphegor assis sur le dragon.

Luss ne pouvait qu'être choqué par la différence comportementale de Bel depuis que le statut réel de Rosethorn avait été révélé.

La jeune femme était très bonne pour lui, agissant comme une sorte de sœur aînée pour le garçon et donnait à Bel un véritable "modèle de rôle féminin" de la même façon qu'il regardait Boss pour le masculin. Le fait qu'elle ait été ouvertement surprise à le traitait comme un petit frère / fils au point de l'avoir appelé ouvertement "petit prince" ne lui a fait aucun mal.

-Oh? Et quel genre de jeu est-ce? demanda Luss en s'approchant.

-Le jeune prince d'un certain royaume s'est enfui après avoir été négligé au profit de son frère, seulement pour être capturé très publiquement par le redoutable dragon des montagnes. Naturellement, comme c'est à peu près protocolaire, le royaume a fixé la "rançon/récompense" habituelle pour tous les chevaliers ou aventuriers qui sauvent le royal kidnappé... sauf qu'en raison d'une erreur d'écriture et du fait que personne ne pensait à demander, personne ne sait que le royal capturé est en fait un prince de neuf ans, plutôt qu'une princesse adolescente, dit sèchement Mammon. Je joue le marchand qui agit en tant que voix du dragon et celui qui contrôle les abandons que les chevaliers et autres idiots laissent derrière et en échange, le dragon garde mon "trésor". Et en échange, je contribue à faire croître son véritable trésor qui est une bibliothèque ainsi que livrer de la nourriture afin qu'ils puissent manger sans avoir à piller les villages locaux pour le bétail.

Luss essayait très fort de ne pas rire.

-Comment vous-ont ils entrainés la-dedans?

-J'avais besoin d'une pause, et Hexe a suggéré que cela pourrait être un bon moyen pour la Division Brume de jouer avec leurs Flammes et de se détendre. Elle m'a acheté avec du gâteau.

Luss était déjà entrain de rire. Cela semblait être un bon moyen pour les Brumes de s'habituer à jouer de leurs illusions et d'ajouter à leurs compétences... et éventuellement de réparer les ponts entre eux et les autres divisions. Cela signifiait également que Bel ne s'ennuyait pas entre deux missions tout en laissant Rosethorn se détendre.

-Je n'ai qu'une question... comment notre petite Thorn t'as t'elle convaincu de la changer en dragon?

Bel fit la moue et descendit.

Les ailes de Rosethorn s'étirèrent... avant de s'enrouler autour de son corps lequel rappetissa très rapidemment. Lorsqu'ils ont à nouveau bougé, elle souriait à Luss, ses pupilles étaient fendus et de légers crocs étaient visibles.

-Mammon ne l'a pas fait. Je suis un animagus dragon... c'est en fait comme ça que j'ai tué Ottabio. Il est entré alors que Belphegor utilisait mes ailes comme trampoline de fortune et je l'ai fait frire. Sourit-elle.

Lussuria renifla.

-Le paysan aurait dû frapper en premier, dit Bel en ricanant. Il se moquait bien que le menton de Rosethorn soit sur sa tête alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras. Elle était à peine plus grande que lui.

-Eh bien, vous trois avez une mission demain, a déclaré Luss. Vu la façon dont Rosethorn a rejoint la Varia, l'âge de Belphegor et la malédiction de Mammon, les deux étaient devenus une équipe commune.

Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais envoyé Bel sans Mammon ou Rosethorn, puisqu'ils étaient les deux seuls à pouvoir tenir Prince l'Éventreur en laisse et à le mettre à l'abri des ennuis avec la police s'il était absent pendant les heures d'école.

L'une parce qu'elle pourrait jouer le rôle de la sœur aînée exaspérée, l'autre parce qu'elle pourrait faire oublier aux policiers que Bel était même là.


	4. Invitation

**Disclamer: Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à sakurademonalchemist. La traduction appartient à Cassandre Potter.**

* * *

Xanxus était de mauvaise humeur. Il y avait un bal des Vongola le mois prochain et le vieux bâtard allait inviter beaucoup de femmes de "bon âge" dans l'espoir de calmer son fils adoptif énervé.

Le vieil homme avait cédé et avait dit la vérité à Xanxus après trois mois de blagues infâmes et avait finalement appelé Reborn pour demander de l'aide.

Daniela, la Vongola Ottavo, s'était presque littéralement effondrée de rire lorsqu'elle avait appris ce que son petit-fils avait fait.

Xanxus n'avait aucune intention de «s'installer» avec les sycophantes que le vieux bâtard avait la fâcheuse habitude de ramener. Une alliance potentielle soit foutue, elles l'ont tout de suite mis en colère.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il allait donner un coronaire à ce vieux bâtard en faisant venir avec espoir la même femme qui lui a donné un coup de pied dans le cul et lui a rendu presque impossible de manger un steak après lui avoir cassé la mâchoire.

Ça ne faisait pas mal qu'elle ait attiré son attention en se glissant littéralement dans la Varia et en lui montrant son dédain ouvert pour le vieux bâtard... sans le respect enraciné qui empêchait les gens de le frapper. Elle avait les yeux et la mine d'une survivante, une qui avait traversé l'enfer et en était ressortie en acier trempé.

Le fait qu'elle était son Nuage était d'ailleurs un bonus. Elle était la seule femme à qui il ait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt. Au moins, elle ne l'ennuyait pas en se comportant comme une idiote sans cervelle et elle comprenait certaines des habitudes enracinées que les gens prenaient pour acquise ou qui le faisaient chier.

Finalement, il les localisa dans une salle d'entraînement abandonnée qui n'était plus vraiment utilisée pour «l'entraînement». D'après ce qu'il tirait des rumeurs de la Varia (les assassins ennuyés étaient des assassins bavards lorsqu'il s'agissait de commérages «sur place»... tant que cela n'atteignait pas les oreilles, c'était non seulement autorisé, mais même encouragé. La division Brume avait lancé un jeu pour ceux qui s'ennuyaient ou étaient en congé maladie et étaient donc incapable de prendre des missions.

Quelque chose à propos d'un dragon et du prince-gamin.

Xanxus entra et dut cligner des yeux.

Il trouva un Mammon _adulte_ dans une salle, l'air quelque peu ennuyé.

-Patron? Demanda Mammon avec surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?

-Blâmez Hexe. C'était son idée pour amuser Belphégor et maintenant tout le monde est pris au dépourvu. Je suis presque sûre d'avoir déjà vu Squalo. A déclaré Mammon.

-C'est à propos de quoi?

-Le "complot" fondamental de ce fantasme est que le "prince" s'est enfui de chez lui parce qu'il était fatigué d'être ignoré en faveur de son frère, pour finalement se faire capturer publiquement par le dragon dans les montagnes. Naturellement, le royaume mis en place le paiement de rançon/récompense habituel pour son retour, sauf qu'en raison d'une erreur de communication, aucun de ceux qui ont tenté d'y prétendre n'est au courant que la royauté qu'ils tentent de sauver est un enfant prince plutôt qu'une princesse adolescente.

Xanxus ricana d'amusement.

-Quel est votre rôle?

-Je livre la nourriture et vends les conneries que les chevaliers et les autres aventuriers laissent derrière eux quand le dragon les mangent, en plus d'enrichir le trésor du dragon. En échange, le dragon agit comme chien de garde pour mon propre "trésor" craignant que quelqu'un essaie de me le voler a déclaré Mammon.

-Quel est le trésor du dragon?

-Des livres, principalement. Ça ou des rouleaux. Le jeu est devenu très populaire, très vite quand on a su que le "dragon" n'avait pas d'objection à ce que la division Brume vienne aussi jouer. A expliqué Mammon.

Après tout, qui ne voulait pas combattre un dragon au moins une fois? Bien qu'au moins, elle se contente surtout de blesser leur ego plutôt que de les manger, comme elle l'a fait avec les constructions Mist.

Xanxus était ouvertement amusé.

-Comment t'a-t-elle convaincue de la transformer en dragon?

-Elle ne l'a pas fait. Hexe est une dragonne animagus. A déclaré Mammon.

C'était officiel. Il allait la courtiser et obtenir un rendez-vous avec elle même si ça le tuait.

Xanxus souriait positivement lorsqu'une idée lui vint.

-Combien voudriez-vous pour ajouter un autre élément au jeu?

-J'écoute. Dit Mammon en souriant.

Quand il a entendu ce que Xanxus avait prévu il a commencé à ricaner.

Mammon n'a pas tardé à envoyer une note à Belphégor à propos de ce développement, et il a immédiatement pris le train en marche. La seule qui l'ignorait était Rosethorn.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard...

Rosethorn savait seulement qu'un nouvel élément avait été ajouté au jeu lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler d'une "malédiction" sur la dragonne.

La "nouvelle" que la royauté capturée par le dragon était un jeune prince signifiait que la plupart des "abrutis sacrificiels" qu'elle avait mangé avaient considérablement diminué... maintenant, les aventuriers essayaient de trouver le moyen de briser la malédiction du dragon et de la ramener à l'humanité.

Soit pour sauver le prince, soit pour un autre but.

Alors, naturellement, elle fut très surprise en voyant le chevalier noir monter la montagne. Elle s'ennuyait tellement et Belphégor était bien caché devant la télévision.

Elle a volé et a poussé un rugissement. Pour son amusement le chevalier n'a pas semblé surpris. Sa monture partit pour se mettre en sécurité laissant le chevalier et ses armes.

Elle souriait positivement alors que son sang brûlait tel un brasier. Le chevalier était _très_ bon et frappait fort.

Ce fut avec une grande surprise qu'il attaqua en l'air et réussit à lui souiller les ailes sans les abîmer. Elle s'adapta à temps pour arrêter sa chute sans que l'un d'eux ne se fasse mal.

La surprise a complètement tourné au choc lorsque le casque s'est détaché, révélant Xanxus qui avait un sourire farouche et une expression étrange dans les yeux.

Elle sentit quelque chose contre ses lèvres et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu'il venait de _l'embrasser_.

Le choc de ceci la fit revenir à sa forme humaine, rougissant follement.

Xanxus avait l'air totalement satisfait de la situation, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait épinglé au sol.

-On dirait que j'ai réussi à briser la malédiction du dragon. Quelle est ma récompense? Ronronna t'il.

-Quoi? s'étrangla Rosethorn en rougissant horriblement.

-J'ai dit quelle est ma récompense, petit dragon?

-Shishishi... peut-être que le Boss devrait juste transformer le dragon en sa princesse? Suggéra Belphégor. À côté de lui, Mammon prenait plusieurs photos de chantage pour plus tard. C'était trop hilarant pour ne pas enregistrer et ils savaient que Daniela paierait une prime pour ce genre de chose.

-Maintenant, il y a une idée. Le patron brise la malédiction et se retrouve avec un château à lui, avec le dragon pour princesse, songea Mammon. Naturellement, elle t'emmènerait avec elle. Tout le monde sait que le "dragon" aime beaucoup le prince qu'elle a enlevé. Il faudra quelques jours pour que le jeu accepte ses nouveaux paramètres.

En d'autres termes, Xanxus a eu quelques jours pour convaincre sa "dragonne" d'agir comme son rendez-vous pour le bal et de faire taire le vieux bâtard.

* * *

Rosethorn ne rougissait pas. Cela ne faisait qu'empirer à chaque fois que Xanxus était là. C'était une source de divertissement sans fin parmi l'élite.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Xanxus… loin de là. Il était très attrayant et avait toutes les qualités qu'elle appréciait. Avec seulement quelques bizarreries qui l'irritaient.

Le problème était qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous. Pas de vrai en tout cas. Sa quatrième année était un désastre complet, sa cinquième avait été un enfer et durant les années suivantes elle était trop occupée à essayer de résoudre tout ce que Dumbledore avait prévu ou à rester en vie pour se soucier de sortir avec quelqu'un.

Ca n'a vraiment pas aidé que Xanxus ait continuer de la regarder. Il ne la touchait pas réellement mais les regards étaient assez mauvais. En dehors du jeu quand il l'a ramené à une forme humaine avec un baiser il n'avait encore rien fait de trop envahissant.

Quand on courtisait un Nuage, il valait mieux laisser un appât tentant et les laisser venir à vous, d'après ce qu'on lui a dit. Les Nuages n'aimaient pas du tout être forcés de faire quelque chose.

Roserthorn soupira. Elle était gâchis nerveux et ce bal auquel Xanxus lui avait demandée de participer (en partant du principe qu'elle serait un meilleur rendez-vous que n'importe lequel des floozies qui étaient presque certains d'être là) était en trois jours.

Elle réfléchit ouvertement à l'offre et une fois qu'elle alla déjeuner dans les cuisines, elle y réfléchit. Regarder la créature fatiguée dans le miroir lui a vraiment facilité la prise de décision.

-Diable. Au moins, ça ne sera pas ennuyeux et le Boss ne tentera rien que je n'aime pas.

Xanxus était étonnament respectueux envers les femmes de la Varia. Il n'a fait aucune demande et il s'est assuré que tout le monde savait qu'il ne tolérerait _aucun_ harcèlement sexuel (de l'un ou l'autre des deux sexes).

Elle entra avec ses rapports (elle était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir le faire, que le Boss soit de bonne humeur ou non, à côté de Squalo), elle décida de laisser ses actions parler pour elle. Heureusement que le bureau était vide sinon Xanxus.

Xanxus avait l'air particulièrement satisfait après ce baiser.

-Je suppose que cela signifie que tu seras mon rendez-vous?

-Seulement en probation. Répondit-elle. J'ai eu beaucoup trop d'idiots qui essayaient de se mettre dans mon pantalon pour toutes les mauvaises raisons pour ne pas vouloir sauter dans quelque chose à moitié corsé.

-Compréhensible. Répondit Xanxus, sympathisant facilement. C'était cette même raison qui l'avait poussé à lui demander en premier lieu.

* * *

Luss était certainement enthousiaste... il jouait rarement avec une victime volontaire. Tout ce que Rosethorn avait demandé, c'était que ce soit sur le thème du dragon ou du moins qu'il corresponde au tatouage magique sur son épaule droite.

C'était une rose rouge foncé qui poussait dans un buisson de bruyère. Les pétales de la fleur se sont étoffés où sont tombés en fonction de son humeur. Quand elle était heureuse, elle était en pleine floraison. Si elle était déprimée alors des pétales commençaient à tomber comme dans la Belle et la Bête. Si elle était en deuil la rose aurait l'air à moitié morte.

Si elle était énervée, la bruyère commencerait à s'agiter et la rose deviendrait rouge sang.

Elle pensait que c'était un tatouage très approprié au vu de son nom. Belphégor l'avait certainement adoré quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois.

Le soir du bal (au cours duquel Xanxus a confirmé avec dégoût qu'un grand nombre de filles de son âge avaient été invitées, ce qui risquerait de l'inciter à trouver une épouse digne de ce nom), le Boss était semi-dégoûté.

La seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas évité l'événement entier tenait à trois facteurs.

Un, il avait également confirmé que sa Nonna Daniela serait là (assurant ainsi un partenaire de conversation décent). Deux, il n'y avait absolument aucune mission pouvant être suffisamment urgente pour sortir de la fête et faire chier Coyote en évitant tout. Et trois ce qui était la raison principale, il avait pour une fois un rendez-vous qu'il savait être tolérable.

Un qui s'était déjà montré totalement indifférent au nom de Vongola et recourrait avec joie à la violence si le vieux bâtard ou ses gardiens l'énervait suffisamment.

Inutile de dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à regarder fixement ou à rester bouche bée lorsque son rendez-vous a été libéré de la miséricorde trop enthousiaste de Lussuria.

Être libre de régner (dans des limites raisonnables) sur la garde-robe et l'apparence de quelqu'un avait fait de Rosethorn la personne préférée du Soleil au côté de Xanxus.

Hexe ne ressemblait en rien à la femme semi-décontractée qui maintenait les Nuages sous contrôle et éliminait ceux qui avaient été maintenu par la stupidité d'Ottabio.

Elle portait une robe moulante très épurée avec des épines tout au long de la garniture. Elle lui exposait le dos, les épaules et les deux bras... ce qui permettait à un nombre important de cicatrices d'être parfaitement visibles. Ses cheveux avaient été brossés et une sorte de produit y avait été inséré pour lui donner un aspect lisse et brillant, tout en glissant dans son dos... des parties avaient été tressées avec ce qui ressemblait à des roses miniatures noires et rouges avec des épines, qui avaient l'air de se fondre dans ses cheveux rouge profond. La robe elle-même avait une fente contre sa cuisse droite qui ne montait qu'à mi-hauteur de sa hanche. Elle avait un collier étrange et écailleux autour du cou qui semblait plonger dans son buste et un châle léger avec des roses rouges autour de ses épaules.

Il n'était que légèrement surpris qu'elle ne porte pas de talons, mais il doutait fortement qu'elle sache marcher avec de telles choses.

Pour couronner le tout, il y avait une légère couche de maquillage sur le visage… le rouge à lèvres rouge était un mariage parfait et complimentait la couleur de ses cheveux, tandis que la légère application de khô autour de ses yeux ne faisait que faire ressortir la couleur verte de ses yeux. LE fait qu'elle portait des lentilles de contact les rendaient encore plus visibles. Ses yeux n'étant pas masqués par ses habituelles montures.

Xanxus était définitivement satisfait de la transformation. Il savait qu'elle était une beauté quand elle se donnait la peine de s'habiller de façon à ce que ses tenues épousent ses courbes plutôt que les tenues amples qu'elle préférait, mais il y avait une différence majeure. Il savait qu'elle allait surclasser toutes les femmes à l'exceptions de certaines de la génération plus âgée tel que sa Nonna.

-Alors? Elle a demandé légèrement nerveuse. Il l'a fixait et n'avait pas dit un mot.

-Tu vas me faire l'envie de cette putain de bal dès qu'ils découvriront que tu es mon rendez-vous. Grogna-t-il en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille.

Tous les mâles au sang chaud qui étaient même très gay allaient la regarder de près... et c'était avant que quiconque sache qu'elle avait aussi une flamme secondaire de type Ciel.

Si même la moitié de ce que Mammon lui avait dit en fouillant dans les enclaves magiques était vraie, Rosethorn allait devenir la femme la plus désirable de toute la mafia... et elle n'avait aucune idée de cela. Elle s'en souciait encore moins.


	5. Bal des Vongola

**Disclamer: Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à sakurademonalchemist. La traduction appartient à Cassandre Potter.**

* * *

Quand Xanxus est arrivé avec un rendez-vous, c'était déjà une nouvelle intéressante pour les mafieux déjà présent au bal. Un peu vexant pour les femmes qui essayaient d'attirer son attention mais ce n'était pas remarquable.

Ensuite, les gens ont réellement vu à quoi ressemblait cette fille, et cela a brusquement changé de "passablement intéressant" à "Bordel, où a-t-il trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi sexy qui était prêt à jouer le rôle de son rendez-vous?" en aussi peu de temps.

Daniela était immensément heureuse... et le fait que le rendez-vous de Xanxus la faisait rire doucement rendait plus que quelques personnes nerveuses. La vieille Donna aimait clairement la fille que Xanxus avait amené. Fille avec qui elle discutait avec animation.

En prime, le regard que Timoteo Vongola avait sur le visage quand il l'a vue… il l'a définitivement reconnue et il a été plus que choqué de la voir ici.

La rumeur disait que quelqu'un des rangs les plus bas lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le cul, mais personne n'avait osé le confirmer.

Xanxus était de très bonne humeur et cela ne faisait que s'améliorer. Comme il l'avait prédit à la première seconde où les gens ont vraiment regardé Rosethorn elle s'est retrouvée être le centre de l'attention.

Tout le monde a continué à jeter à Rosethorn un second, troisième et même quatrième regard. Les femmes continuaient à frapper leurs propres rendez-vous ou à donner à Rosethorn un regard envieux et jaloux. Comme si elles la voyaient et se sentaient immédiatement inférieures.

Les hommes ont bavé pendant plusieurs secondes avant que leurs rendez-vous (ou épouses) leur rappellent qu'ils n'étaient pas disponibles.

Xanxus n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que si Rosethorn allait seule à la table des repas, elle serait envahie par les admirateurs en quelques secondes.

Le vrai coup de pied est venu quand il a vu sa grand-mère qui regardait tout cela avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui était immensément diverti.

Il s'est dirigé tout droit vers elle.

-Hexe, voici Daniela Vongola, la huitième patronne des Vongola.

Rosethorn s'est fermement attachée au bon côté de sa Nonna en un seul mouvement:

-Boss je pensais que vous me présentiez à votre grand-mère pas à votre tante. Il est impossible qu'elle ait plus de cinquante ans. Assura Rosethorn.

Les yeux de Daniela brillèrent à ça. Elle cacha sa bouche avec sa main, essayant clairement de ne pas rire.

-Vous n'essayez pas de beurrer une vieille femme, n'est-ce pas? A t-elle demandé avec plaisir.

-J'ai rencontré une personne qui a combattu pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Elle ressemble à une personne qui était sur la ligne de front, alors que vous ressemblez davantage à la tante préférée de quelqu'un qu'à sa grand-mère. En plus, votre fils a l'air plus âgé que vous. Répondit-elle avec une sincérité parfaite.

Daniella gloussa.

-Je l'approuve petit-fils. Où as tu trouvé une fille aussi charmante?

Le sourire de Xanxus n'était que dents.

-Elle m'a trouvé. Elle avait en fait les couilles pour s'infiltrer dans la Varia et s'en était tiré pendant des mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle jette le vieux bâtard hors du bureau quand il a braqué son ciel sur elle. Puis elle a cimenté un endroit avec nous quand elle a tué l'officier traître des Nuages que j'avais. Répondit Xanxus en souriant sombrement.

Les yeux de Daniela brillèrent.

-C'est toi qui a cassé la mâchoire de mon fils et jeté sa Tempête à travers une porte fermée?

-Il m'avait provoqué. Le dernier Ciel auquel j'ai dû faire face avait la même mauvaise habitude de renforcer son aura autour des gens qui étaient supposés être des alliés afin de les faire rentrer dans le rang, a déclaré Rosethorn sans remords. Je le referais dans un battement de coeur... son ciel est beaucoup trop semblable à Dumbledore pour que je puisse bien m'entendre avec lui.

-Dumbledore, comme dans Albus Dumbledore? Fit Daniela, avec un expression pleine de sympathie. Si mon fils vous a rappelé cet imbécile, alors il n'est pas étonnant que vous ayez réagi aussi mal.

-À propos de la seule chose que je puisse dire en faveur de votre fils, c'est qu'au moins il ne semble pas et ne se comporte pas aussi lâche que Dumbledore a déclaré Rosethorn.

-Sur une note sans rapport, qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu à propos d'une vague de blagues massive dans le Fort de Fer.

Xanxus avait blanchi.

-C'était soit ça, soit un coup d'état. A déclaré Rosethorn.

Xanxus lui lança un regard.

-J'ai mis en place une barrière de protection de la vie privée dès que nous avons commencé à parler. Tous les gadgets ou les Brumes qui essaient d'écouter n'entendront que de petites discussions aléatoires sur Daniela vous taquinant à propos de votre rendez-vous. Cela lui donnerait des insinuations très obscènes sur ce que nous devrions faire après la fête, a déclaré Rosethorn.

-Oh, je t'aime bien toi, dit Daniela, tu ferais mieux de ne pas laisser celle-ci t'échapper.

Xanxus sourit.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de le faire, Nonna. J'ai découvert que le vieux bâtard mentait sur le fait que je sois son fils... si Rosethorn n'avait pas découvert qu'Ottabio avait vendu des informations à Sawada et à Viscounti, nous aurions peut-être fait un faux coup d'état pour secouer un peu la cage et faire tomber Nono de son cul sur les rats de la famille. C'est elle qui a suggéré que nous les tournions en blague à la place.

Daniela a approuvé.

-J'ai dit à cet imbécile que ça allait seulement lui mordre le cul avec la façon dont il vous menait. Les anneaux sont ensanglantés... avec l'étroitesse de votre connexion avec les Vongola le seul moyen pour que vous deveniez Decimo serait si tous les autres héritiers étaient supprimés ou rendus incapables. Cependant, il ne voulait pas que je vous dise quoi que ce soit...

-Et comme il est désormais à la tête de la famille, vous avez dû garder le silence même si vous n'étiez pas du tout d'accord avec elle. A déclaré Rosethorn avec sympathie. Et l'ironie est qu'il est toujours moins idiot que Dumbledore.

-Donc, si vous aviez été exposé à cet idiot sénile, dans quelle maison étiez-vous?

-Je suis une sang-mêlée et j'étais un Gryffondor... même si le chapeau voulait d'abord me mettre à Serpentard. Le vieux bâtard a ouvertement essayé de me forcer à devenir son petit martyr à cause d'une prophétie à moitié dingue. Comme je l'ai découvert plus tard Xanxus m'a finalement appelé sur le fait que je n'étais pas entré dans la Varia normalement, je suis devenue Active le soir où je devais me sacrifier pour un groupe de crétins de fond qui n'ont probablement même pas appris leur leçon, a déclaré Rosethorn.

-Oh alors mon petit-fils a réussi à attraper la prétendue sauveuse d'Angleterre entant que Nuage. Comment vous a t'il traité? demanda Daniela, pleine de sympathie.

Elle avait gardé la trace de cette débâcle... principalement par ennui. N'importe qui avec des yeux pouvait voir que la pauvre fille était complètement sous la neige et personne n'a osé parler contre Dumbledore pour l'aider. En découvrant qu'elle était un nuage, ça a dit à quel point elle devait se sentir piégée.

Rosethorn frissonna.

-J'étais tout à fait prête à me retrouver très morte quand ils m'ont découverte... au lieu de cela, j'ai gagné le poste d'officier des Nuages sans même le savoir. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune intention de revenir jamais... j'aime mieux la Varia, car au moins ils me traitent comme une personne, pas comme une poulinière glorifiée qu'ils peuvent défiler.

Xanxus enroula un bras autour de sa taille... au grand amusement et avec l'approbation de Daniela.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'intéressait à une fille de son âge.

* * *

Comme prévu, lorsque Rosethorn est allée chercher quelque chose à manger, la région a été submergée par la plupart des hommes célibataires.

Elle prenait trop de plaisir à révéler ce que son "collier" était réellement.

La seconde où la plupart des hommes ont vu un cobra royal vivant se dresser là où il avait fait la sieste autour de son cou ils l'ont laissés seule. Surtout qu'elle était trop calme avec le serpent mortel autour de son cou.

Une seule personne avait les couilles pour la rejoindre lorsque le serpent se réveilla.

-Ciaossu. Choix intéressant en ce qui concerne les collier, mademoiselle...?

-Vous devez être Reborn. Viper a beaucoup parlé de vous. Fit Rosethorn avec entrain. Est-ce vrai que vous parlez reptile, ou est-ce juste aux lézards et insectes?

Reborn sourit.

Ce qui sortait de sa bouche était assez proche du Fourchelang pour qu'elle puisse en comprendre la majeure partie... et plus important encore pour que son serpent le comprenne. Elle lui sourit.

-Je m'appelle Hexe... officier Nuage de la Varia et je joue actuellement le rôle de bouclier de mon Boss contre ses fangirls enragées ou contre ceux qui tentent de se mettre dans son pantalon.

Reborn avait l'air plutôt amusé d'entendre ça.

-C'est Leon, dit-il en tendant la main pour qu'un caméléon puisse s'y mettre, c'est un caméléon qui peut changer de forme.

-Il est vraiment adorable. C'est Set, bien qu'il soit un cobra normal. Viper a eu une journée sur le terrain quand je leur ai dit pourquoi j'avais besoin d'un cobra et il était mort de rire en voyant que je le portais comme un collier. Je pense qu'il avait bon espoir que je lui fournisse beaucoup de photos de chantage.

Reborn sourit. Il aimait cette fille. Et ça n'a fait que se confirmer en commençant à la connaitre un peu mieux. Pas _une seule fois_, elle ne le traita comme un enfant ni n'épprouva la crainte que la plupart des mafieux ont lorsqu'ils voyent le meilleur hitman au monde.

Non cela ressemblait d'avantage à une conversation entre égaux partageant leur amour des reptiles et de causer du chaos.

Si seulement il n'était ni maudit ni rajeuni de plusieurs années... il n'aurait pas hésité à courtiser cette charmante jeune femme.

* * *

Vongola Nono eut un air très peiné sur le visage à la seconde où il réalisa qui était la fille que son fils adoptif avait amené avec lui. Elle pouvait avoir changé d'apparence mais il reconnaitrait ses flammes n'importe où.

Et s'il l'a reconnaissait, alors Coyote aussi... ce qui expliquait probablement son grognement très énervé. Il n'avait jamais complètement pardonné à la fille qui l'avait rendu idiot et avait insulté son Ciel de manière aussi flagrante. Et c'était avant qu'elle ne lui casse la machoire et ne les expulse du bureau!

La fille se retourna, les regarda et eut un sourire narquois très amusé et sombre. S'il n'y avait pas eu la scène publique, Coyote l'aurait déjà défié pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Coyote a l'air d'être sur le point d'avoir un coronaire, dit Xanxus avec un grand plaisir. C'était trop amusant pour ne pas regarder.

-Pourquoi exactement Nono a t'il une expression si douloureuse sur son visage? Demanda Reborn. Il avait suivi Rosethorn jusqu'à la table qu'ils partageaient avec Daniela amusée.

-Je suis celle qui lui a cassé la mâchoire et trois côtes... puis ai envoyé sa Tempête juste après lui avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de défendre l'honneur plutôt douteux de son Ciel face à une fille ayant la moitié de son âge, dit sèchement Rosethorn .

Reborn arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et la regarda avec une expression non identifiable sur le visage.

-C'est toi qui lui a cassé la mâchoire? Demanda t'il d'un ton neutre et plat.

Il était assez clair pour ceux qui le connaissaient réellement que Reborn faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se lancer dans l'hystérie.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'Albus Dumbledore?

Reborn hocha la tête.

-Eh bien, il avait la même mauvaise habitude d'allumer son Ciel chaque fois que les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. La dernière fois que le vieil idiot a fait ça à proximité de moi, cela m'a envoyé dans un flash-back. La plupart de ce que j'ai fait était purement instinctif, surtout depuis que Dumbledore a essayé de me forcer à devenir son Nuage, a déclaré Rosethorn.

Reborn grimaça d'empathie. Il savait à quel point il était désagréable lorsqu'un Ciel essayait de s'approprier un élément plus fort par la force. Si cela se produisait assez souvent, il était naturel qu'elle ait développé une réaction réflexe à ce que cela se produise autour d'elle.

Il avait sa propre méthode pour dissuader de telles tentatives parmi les Ciel les plus fous qui ne comprenaient rien. La plupart ont appris à le laisser tranquile une fois qu'il a commencé à mutiler les idiots.

Reborn lui tapota le genou avec sympathie. Alors il a changé de sujet à la place.

-Comment avez-vous rejoint la Varia? Avez-vous simplement tué l'Officier des Nuages et pris sa place ou avez-vous été recruté?

-Je suis entré par effraction alors que Viper était absent pendant deux semaines. Je me suis inscrite comme un nouveau membre dans la division Foudre et j'ai gardé ma tête basse pendant l'entraînement et les missions standard jusqu'à ce que Nono me lance et attire sur moi l'attention du Boss. Dit sèchement Rosethorn. Vous auriez dû voir le visage de Squalo à la seconde où il a découvert qu'un civil avait réussi à se glisser dans leurs rangs et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas attrapée pendant des mois.

Un silence de mort.

-Tu plaisantes? Demanda Reborn avec incrédulité.

Les Varia sont l'élites. Il avait beaucoup de difficultés à croire qu'un simple civil avait réussi à les infiltrer assez longtemps pour devenir l'Officier des Nuages.

-Levi est peut-être ridiculement loyal, mais il ne prête pas vraiment attention aux détails comme celui de sa division... Les Foudres ont l'un des taux de rotation les plus élevés... après les Tempêtes, mais eux c'est surtout à cause du tempérament de Bel. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de devenir un officier en tuant l'actuel jusqu'à ce qu'Ottabio soit transformé en charbon de bois. Il aurait vraiment dû frapper à la porte, a déclaré Rosethorn. Sérieusement...

Rosethorn a saisi son téléphone portable d'allez savoir où... et a glisser pour défiler les photos.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Reborn, bouche bé.

-C'est une photo que j'ai prise dans une pensine de la réaction que Squalo et les autres ont eu en apprenant que j'étais une civile qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que étaient les Flammes et qui avait pourtant réussi à infiltrer un groupe d'assassins d'élite et à tuer un des officiers sans même savoir que cela m'en ferait automatiquement un si je possédais le même type de flamme, a déclaré Rosethorn sèchement.

-Attends, tu peux prendre des photos depuis l'intérieur d'une pensine? Fit Daniela les yeux brillants.

-Tant que vous en avez la possibilité, vous pouvez faire une pause, alors oui. Je ne vois aucune raison pour que vous ne puissiez pas prendre de photos tant que ce n'est pas numérique... à moins que quelqu'un ne puisse m'expliquer pourquoi l'électricité ne fonctionne pas autour de la magie.

Daniela observa Rosethorn qui venait de lui donner accès au plus grand chantage du monde.

-Je sens des moments embarrassants qui ont été oubliés être soudainement pris en photo, puis montré autour, a déclaré Xanxus avec un sourire narquois.

Rosethorn sourit soudainement à Daniela.

-Je te prêterai mon exemplaire personnel si tu peux m'aider à obtenir des photos du patron alors qu'il était un gamin en colère sortant de la rue. Viper paierait une fortune pour ceux-là et je parierais que Bel aurait plaisir à voir le patron si jeune.

-Hey! Protesta Xanxus.

-Vendu! Répondit Daniela en ricanant. Elle aimait cette fille, elle l'aimait vraiment.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre. Grogna Xanxus.

-Je suis presque certain que Timoteo s'est assuré que vous ne pourriez rien obtenir à part du vin. Avertit Reborn.

-Quelle coïncidence. J'ai apporté du whisky pur feu et plusieurs farces pour animer une fête potentiellement ennuyeuse. A déclaré Rosethorn.

Elle eut aussitôt l'attention de Reborn.

-Tu me plais. Annonça-t-il.

-Alors... qui veut tenir l'appareil et obtenir le chantage développé pour plus tard? demanda Rosethorn.

Daniela avait du mal à ne pas caqueter.

-Petit-fils, si tu n'épouses pas cette fille, je serai tellement déçue de toi. Informa Daniela sérieusement. Elle tenait également un appareil photo avec une lumière espiègle dans les yeux.

-J'ai sérieusement besoin d'un verre!


	6. Courtisage

**Disclamer: Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à sakurademonalchemist. La traduction appartient à Cassandre Potter.**

* * *

Rosethorn se réveilla avec une migraine de tous les diables... et dans des vêtements différents de ceux qu'elle portait la nuit précédente. La fête avait été une véritable explosion… une fois qu'elle avait commencé à partager certaines des farces qu'elle avait faites avec Reborn et que les deux avaient conspiré pour rassembler le plus de monde possible. Le regard douloureux (et horrifié) sur le visage de Vongola Nono en avait valu la peine… surtout au sourire massif que Xanxus avait sur le sien sans parler des ricanements de Daniela et du chaos qu'ils causaient.

Sentant quelque chose bouger à côté d'elle, elle se tourna pour trouver... Xanxus?

-... Exactement combien avons-nous bu et comment diable ai-je pu me sortir de cette robe?

-Nonna nous a laissés nous écraser dans son manoir et vous a laissé emprunter quelques-uns des vêtements de rechange qu'elle a autour... elle a ensuite commencé à nous rendre très ivres dans l'espoir de nous jumeler. Vous vous êtes plus ou moins écrasé une fois que vous vous êtes assise au lit et j'étais trop paresseux pour trouver une autre chambre, grogna Xanxus. Retourne te coucher.

-Je te crois. Dit-elle honnêtement.

Même elle savait qu'il y aurait des preuves s'ils avaient couchés ensemble. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de faire ce genre de chose avant son arrivée en Italie et après elle avait été trop occupée à exécuter des missions pour se trouver un petit ami décent.

Quand elle essaya de bouger, elle trouva son bras autour de sa taille. C'était comme si un étau d'acier la plaquait contre son torse… elle était étrangement réticente à l'enlever.

Sentant une forte douleur dans la tête, elle décida qu'elle préférait dormir d'une gueule de bois que se lever. En plus, le lit était très doux et elle savait qu'il n'essayerait rien sans son consentement.

Elle s'appuya prudemment contre sa poitrine nue et écouta le son de sa respiration. C'était ridiculement apaisant et elle se rendormit en quelques minutes.

Xanxus était ridiculement heureux de cette tournure des évènements.

Daniela plus encore. Elle voulait des arrières petits-enfants à gâter et ses autres petits-fils ne coopéraient pas!

* * *

Dans la Varia...

-Alors Boss comment s'est passé le bal? J'ai remarqué que tu n'es pas revenu hier soir... dit Luss en souriant.

-On s'est écrasés chez Nonna après qu'Hexe se soit trouvé un facilitateur de la taille d'une pinte. Vous auriez dû voir le visage de cet enfoiré quand il l'a reconnue et s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait un lien entre elle et l'enfer de farces. Sourit Xanxus.

-Facilitateur de la taille d'une pinte? Releva Mammon.

-Elle a rencontré Reborn, puis a procédé à un échange de numéros de téléphone avec lui après avoir vanté tous les objets qu'elle avait apportés... et a donné à Nonna un appareil photo pour capturer du chantage. Je suis sûr qu'elle vous vendrait des copies si vous lui demandez, a déclaré Xanxus.

-Dis-leur la meilleure partie... ta grand-mère nous a collé ouvertement au point qu'elle s'était assurée que nous finirions ensemble dans le même lit, même si tout ce que nous faisions était de dormir, dit sèchement Rosethorn.

Squalo souriait ouvertement à Xanxus maintenant... tout comme Luss.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait exactement avec tout ce regard? C'est comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à vous voir avec un rendez-vous ou quelque chose du genre, se plaignit-elle. Avant que j'oublie, merci d'avoir obtenu ce cobra royal pour moi. C'est le meilleur moyen de dissuasion contre les abrutis complets que je connaisse.

-Mu. C'était mon plaisir. Répondit Mammon amusé.

-Je suis sûr que c'est la raison pour laquelle Reborn a pris la peine de m'approcher. Bien qu'apparemment, sa capacité à parler le reptile s'étende un peu aux serpents.

-Quelque peu?

-Son accent était très étrange et continuait de me déranger, a déclaré Rosethorn.

Xanxus sourit et sortit son téléphone. Il le tendit à Mammon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda la Brume en souriant.

-Son expression quand elle a commencé à lui parler serpent. Il lui a fallu quelques essais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais après cela, ils ont passé plus d'une heure à paniquer tout le monde dans leur voisinage. Putain d'hilarant, surtout quand le cobra est entré dans la conversation.

Mammon se mit à rire.

-Ce qui me rappelle... Daniela a promis des copies d'un patron plus jeune si je lui prêtais ma pensine et lui montrais comment prendre des photos à l'intérieur, sourit Rosethorn. Et par plus jeune j'entends l'âge de Bel lorsqu'il a rejoint la Varia voir plus jeune encore.

-Voi tu es sérieuse? demanda Squalo en souriant comme un requin. Xanxus était en train de faire la moue au rappel.

-Ouais. Juste besoin de lui rendre visite avec la pensine et de prendre plusieurs rouleaux de film avec moi.

* * *

Rosethorn était entrain de fouiller l'un de ses livres. Quelqu'un (elle soupçonnait Xanxus) avait envoyé un bouquet de plusieurs fleurs différentes à son bureau. Ce n'était pas un bouquet clichés comme des roses rouges. Mais elle reconnaissait le jasmin, la jacinthe et les tulipes.

Quand elle comprit le message subtil, son visage devint rouge.

Elle n'avait jamais été courtisée auparavant, alors c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Surtout en considérant la source.

Elle n'avait rien contre Xanxus... loin de là. C'était un homme pour lequel elle pouvait facilement tomber (et pas pour les mêmes raisons que la plupart des femmes) et rester fidèle à vie.

C'était juste... elle avait été tellement endommagée après cette fichue guerre et sa propre enfance de merde qu'elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire avec l'amour romantique. Elle pouvait et partageait l'amour de la "famille" avec Belphégor et l'amour d'un "ami" avec Luss, Mammon et assez curieusement, Squalo. (Levi ne lui avait jamais pardonné de se servir de sa division pour se faufiler dans la Varia et le gêner ainsi complètement devant le Boss.)

Mais le sentiment d'amour entre partenaires romantiques?

C'était quelque chose pour laquelle elle n'était totalement pas préparée.

En cas de doute sur la façon de gérer de telles choses, elle s'est adressée à la meilleure source pour régler le problème… cela ne lui coûterait rien, bien sûr.

-Entrez ma chérie!

-Salut Sorella... je pense que le Boss me courtise. Fit-elle en s'asseyant dans le bureau de Lussuria.

Rosethorn avait un accord avec Luss. Elle se présenterait pour des examens réguliers et des problèmes de santé généraux… tant qu'elle n'aurait pas à se rendre à l'infirmerie pour le faire.

Chaque fois qu'elle y était, cela lui rappelait à quel point elle se sentait toujours faible après ses aventures «annuelles» et le nombre de fois où Dudley avait réussi à la blesser suffisamment pour qu'elle ait besoin de soins hospitaliers.

Lesquels étaient heureusement peu nombreux, mais le simple fait est que "hôpital" serait toujours synonyme de "faiblesse" dans son esprit. A savoir si elle était patiente, elle était trop faible pour survivre.

Elle était juste heureuse que Lussuria soit disposé à faire des compromis sur ce front. Le fait qu'elle soit disposée à travailler avec le Soleil en faisait d'elle l'un de ses patients les moins difficiles. Elle se soumettrait à un traitement médical si elle en avait besoin... tant que le Soleil, de sexe confus, ne se souciait pas d'un endroit légèrement différent.

-Et bien il est grand temps! Le patron a été un peu grincheux ces derniers temps parce qu'il ne voulait pas te faire fuir.

-Ce n'est pas probable, renifla Rosethorn, s'installant avec du thé et de la nourriture. Rejoindre la Varia est ce que j'ai fait de mieux et non plus être une foutue affiche pour des gens qui mériteraint d'être morts de stupidité. Je ne laisserais pas quelque chose comme une folle histoire de bureau gâcher ça.

Lussuria lui tapota l'épaule.

-Vous êtes la première femme avec laquelle il a régulièrement des contacts étroits qui n'aiment pas les choses les plus ridicules. Il sait que vous l'aimez bien, pour lui, pas comme Xanxus Vongola.

-Sur une note indépendante, j'ai été en mesure de prendre rendez-vous avec un guérisseur de confiance. Une fois que vous avez signé le formulaire de consentement et passé les vérifications orthographiques appropriées, vous serez officiellement une femme. Rappelez-vous que cela va prendre quelques semaines pour ajuster avant qu'il devienne permanent.

Tout le monde savait que l'Officier du Soleil était une femme emprisonnée dans le corps d'un homme. Ca ne l'avait jamais empêché d'agir comme elle l'était réellement, mais lorsque Rosethorn avait proposé de quitter ce sexe confus pour devenir une vraie femme, sans les effets secondaires et les dangers de la procédure normale, que Luss devait prendre il était temps d'y réfléchir.

Apparemment, la magie permettait de changer de sexe. C'était assez commun au point que vous deviez obtenir l'approbation du guérisseur (et suffisamment d'or) pour prendre une potion qui ajusterait en permanence votre sexe à celui avec lequel votre âme et votre esprit s'identifiaient. Il y avait une période d'un mois où le guérisseur surveillait votre état, mais une fois que votre corps s'est installé dans sa nouvelle normalité, c'était tout.

Lussuria avait été bien dans son corps, même si c'était le mauvais. Il n'avait donc jamais envisagé la possibilité de corriger le déséquilibre. Il ne se serait certainement jamais embêté à parcourir le long chemin pour le faire civilement, même si ses flammes Soleil annulaient certains des risques.

Cependant, prendre une potion et avoir un mois de congé pour que son corps soit bien ajusté était complètement différent. Plus que cela, c'était une méthode déjà _éprouvée_ pour corriger ce que beaucoup de magiciens considéraient comme un "problème mineur". Il n'y avait même pas de parti pris contre ceux qui l'avaient traversé.

Le Boss s'en fichait certainement tant que Luss pouvait toujours faire son travail d'officier du Soleil. Il était l'un des rares à l'avoir accepté dès le départ.

-Alors tu as besoin de conseil? Demanda Luss.

-Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça. Le plus proche d'un rendez-vous réel était une danse obligatoire plutôt désastreuse quand j'avais quatorze ans... et la compagnie laissait beaucoup à désirer.

Elle n'avait pas parlé à Ron ou aux autres depuis des années, mis à part pour aider Xanxus à commander des hiboux aux magasin des Weasley: Sorciers Facétieux.

L'opinion populaire était qu'elle était morte ou en convalescence après avoir été blessée par la blessure de la bataille finale. Cela n'était pas aidé par le fait qu'elle ait mis autour d'elle des pupilles très fortes où que tout courrier des enclaves magiques soit d'abord allé aux Gobelins.

Elle n'avait pas encore pris la peine d'aller à ce coffre pour récupérer son courrier.

Luss lui tapota l'épaule avec sympathie.

-Dans ce cas, la meilleure solution consiste à laisser les choses progresser par elles-mêmes. On ne s'attend pas à ce que vous développiez soudain des sentiments romantiques à son égard ou que vous agissiez sur eux. Le Boss sait pertinemment que vous n'avez pas vécu une adolescente normale. Encore moins eu une chance de sortir avec quelqu'un.

-Quoi? Couina Rosethorn.

Luss la regarda avec sympathie et un peu d'amusement.

-Il a demandé à Mammon de recevoir tous les papiers depuis le moment où vous êtes entré à Poudlard jusqu'à l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Saviez-vous qu'il y avait une «surveillance de Potter» là-dedans? Il semble que vos anciens camarades de classe avaient des lèvres très desserrées et étaient très bavards.

Rosethorn a feulé. Bien sûr, une colonne entière lui serait dédiée dans ce chiffon de commérages glorifié. Foutus sorciers.

-En fait, de nouvelles colonnes ont été consacrées aux "observations du Sauveur", a déclaré Lussuria amusé.

-Bien sur qu'il y en aurait. Grogna t'elle. Elle détestait les sorciers et était heureuse d'être partie de ce pays. Puis elle eut soudainement un sourire diabolique sur son visage. Je pense que je rendrais visite à Mammon plus tard. Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de s'amuser un peu avec ces idiots.

Lussuria éclata de rire et une fois que Rosethorn eut terminé son thé, elle alla trouver la Brume.

Mammon adorait Rosethorn pour de multiples raisons. La principale étant que ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être utilisée pour générer du chantage et de réduire les coûts de réparation. Une des rares choses que Rosethorn a faites a été de passer en revue les objets cassés et d'utiliser un sort de réparation sur eux.

Comme la plomberie de la division Foudre. Quand un idiot a fendu une des canalisations et aurait laissé toute la division sans eau pendant une semaine. Ce qui aurait signifié devoir partager avec un autre groupe, ce qui aurait soulevé des tensions et éventuellement causé encore plus de dégâts, puisque la division juste à côté de la leur était celle des Tempêtes.

Un simple charme et les dégats ont été plus où moins réparés jusqu'à ce que le tuyau puisse être inspecté.

-Le temps c'est de l'argent, ne gaspillez pas le mien. Salua Mammon sans lever les yeux.

-Comment voudriez-vous gagner encore plus d'argent grâce aux idiots d'Angleterre?

Mammon leva les yeux. Un sourire narquois s'épanouit sur son visage en voyant sa sorcière préférée.

-J'écoute.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Rosethorn a fait de la minuscule Brume sa représentante auprès des gobelins. Après l'incident où elle est entrée par effraction et a volé un de leurs dragons sa relation avec eux étaient devenue pour le moins ténue. Alors, elle a trouvé un compromis... ils lui ont donné un moyen d'accéder à ses fonds sans avoir à s'approcher de la banque et en échange, ils ont détourné les yeux si elle utilisait un intermédiaire quand elle devait faire affaire avec eux.

Par coïncidence, lors de la première réunion, les gobelins avaient déclaré Mammon un "gobelin honoraire", considérant la rapidité avec laquelle il avait réglé le fouillis des coffres de Rosethorn et récupéré impitoyablement tous les fonds qui avaient été siphonnés alors que Dumbledore contrôlait même une fraction d'entre eux. Y compris les «prêts» que les gens n'avaient évidemment pas l'intention de rembourser dans cette vie.

-Luss m'a dit qu'ils utilisaient encore mon nom en Angleterre... quelque chose à propos de 'Observations du Sauveur' ou quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Je me demande à quel point nous pouvons leur infliger une amende avant qu'ils ne prennent l'allusion et oublient même que j'ai existé?"

Mammon rit.

-Vous êtes la nouvelle "Dumbledore"... ce qui signifie que nous allons les saigner à blanc avant qu'ils ne reçoivent un indice ou ne comprennent pourquoi ils perdent tout leur or.

Mammon avait déjà prévu une amende pour que Rosethorn soit payée par toute personne âgée de plus de 17 ans qui osait utiliser ses anciens titres. Elle voulait que les mythes de la fille-qui-a-survécu meurent d'une mort douloureuse. Pas les encourager. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se faire imposer de nouvelles amendes était parce qu'elle ne s'était pas assez intéressée pour savoir quels étaient ses nouveaux titres parmi ces idiots.

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas encore de nouveau livre sur "Rosethorn Potter" ou ses aventures fictives... Mammon s'était rendu en ville pour s'assurer que les exigences relatives à l'utilisation du nom ou de l'image allaient de pair avec la déduction de frais élevés (dont la plupart sont allées à Mammon avec un pourcentage allant à Rosethorn) au grand amusement et l'approbation des gobelins.

C'était tellement cher qu'il n'y avait pas d'argent à gagner et les gobelins étaient trop heureux d'envoyer leurs avocats après de ceux qui n'avaient pas obtenu l'approbation du «gestionnaire d'image publique de la Sauveuse».

Mammon ne s'est certainement pas opposé à l'idée que Rosethorn se blottisse contre lui. Elle faisait gagner assez d'argent à la Brume pour qu'il supporte de tels indignités sans se plaindre. En plus, c'était bon d'être enlacé.


	7. Dragonne et Ciel

**Disclamer: Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à sakurademonalchemist. La traduction appartient à Cassandre Potter.**

* * *

Cela disait quelque chose à son sujet que lorsqu'elle se réveilla à nouveau avec une nouvelle gueule de bois et se retrouva encore au lit avec Xanxus, elle ne paniqua pas. Ce qui s'était passé elle n'était pas sure, mais elle n'était pas sur le point de demander quand sa tête battait si fort.

-Rendors-toi, dit Xanxus sans regarder ni enlever son bras autour de sa taille.

-Avec plaisir, gémit-elle.

Les officiers (à l'exception de Levi qui a été forcé de surveiller la base et de Bel qui était trop jeune) sont sortis pour se faire écraser lorsque Lussuria est revenue... avec ses nouveaux atouts.

Le sourire de Lussuria n'avait pas diminué une fois depuis la procédure, maintenant qu'elle était 100% femme... jusqu'à sa période du mois. Rosethorn avait ri quand Luss s'en était plaint et lui avait dit "Bienvenue dans le côté sombre d'être une femme."

Voir l'ancien homme attirer les deux sexes était hilarant... mais pas aussi drôle que les expressions sur le visage des gens quand ils ont réalisé que la nouvelle femme qui dirigeait la division Soleil était en fait Lussuria.

La plupart des membres de la Varia avaient adopté la même politique "ne pas demander, ne pas mentionner" qu'ils appliquaient avec les autres femmes (y compris Rosethorn) du groupe. À savoir qu'ils étaient des hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en repos.

Comme Rosethorn l'avait déclaré à Timoteo le jour où elle l'avait jeté hors du bureau de Xanxus, il n'y avait pas de "femmes" dans la Varia. Après qu'un trop grand nombre de femmes aient été soudainement mariées pour des raisons politiques uniquement pour devenir veuves en raison d'accidents "mystérieux", la politique officielle est devenue "aucune femme autorisé".

Il a été recommandé aux femmes du groupe d'écrire leur genre comme "neutre" et de les diriger discrètement vers les salles de bains "privées" qui étaient beaucoup, beaucoup plus petites que les salles de bains communes utilisées par la plupart. Les femmes étaient généralement bonnes à partager celles-ci.

Naturellement tous les officiers avaient leurs suites privées. L'élite méritait le meilleur.

Rosethorn jeta ses insécurités par la fenêtre et se blottit plus près de la source de chaleur. Quelque chose à propos de Xanxus faisait de sa dragonne intérieur un lézard très heureux.

Quand elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois se fut pour trouver un lit à moitié vide et Xanxus entrain de s'habiller. Le voir sans chemise et avec seulement un boxer a provoqué plusieurs frémissements dans son sang.

L'une était gênante, mais elle a rapidement été remplacée par une luxure silencieuse. Sa dragonne n'avait fait aucun mystère de ce qu'elle ressentait pour le Boss.

Une autre était l'appréciation... Xanxus avait beaucoup de cicatrices, les mêmes que les siennes, nées d'une éducation difficile. Et comme Rosethorn il montrait clairement qu'il ne se souciait pas de savoir qui les voyaient. C'était la preuve qu'il avait _survécu_ à ce que le monde lui avait jeté à la figure.

Et il y avait la partie grandissant en elle-même que Rosethorn avait pris pour habitude de reconnaître comme étant sa partie Nuage. Tout comme sa magie, elle ressentait quelque chose de plus que la simple luxure et les pulsions les plus basses d'une femme qui observait un spectacle très intéressant.

Le Nuage regarda Xanxus et vit que c'était un Ciel. Un des très très rares à être digne de sa loyauté et de sa puissance... que le Ciel se présente sous une forme très bien adaptée à ses besoins était un bonus.

* * *

_POV Xanxus_

Xanxus n'était pas inconscient du fait qu'il donnait un spectacle à son Nuage. Il se demanda si elle savait même qu'elle ronronnait ou que ses yeux s'étaient glissés dans la forme en fente que son dragon prenait souvent.

Elle a vraiment apprécié la vue. Il s'empêchait de sourire... cela voulait dire que ses plans fonctionnaient définitivement.

Il savait que de par son passé, elle n'était pas habituée à une affection physique positive… la réaction qu'elle avait eue face aux étreintes surprises de Lussuria était très révélatrice. Le fait qu'elle soit si tactile autour de Belphegor et de Mammon était en fait un bon signe. Cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas trop loin et qu'elle pouvait encore être guérie.

Il a mis ses vêtements se préparant pour aller au travail. Il se moquait bien de savoir si elle passait le reste de la journée à dormir dans sa chambre.

Il fut donc très surpris d'entendre un bruissement de tissu par derrière suivi d'une vague de magie silencieuse. Il se serait retourné, sauf que ce qui était arrivé était devenu clair quand il sentit quelque chose d'écailleux s'enrouler autour de lui.

Hexe était devenue une dragonne, ne sachant pas comment répondre au stimulus qu'il lui causait. Elle avait décidé de laisser sa bête intérieur âgir pour elle.

La dragonne savait vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Il pouvait voir le désir pur dans ses yeux aussi facilement qu'un être humain. Il sourit et passa une main sur l'une des cornes de sa tête... le ronronnement qu'il obtient était très satisfaisant. La façon dont sa queue s'enroula autour de lui plus encore.

Il a souri.

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément satisfaisant de savoir que son Nuage le désirait tellement que même son côté dragonne était possessif de lui. Cela signifiait que toute chance que quelqu'un la récupère pour lui-même était presque nulle.

Le fait qu'elle soit un Ciel secondaire ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle était son Nuage et personne ne la prendrait.

Comme si laisser son dragon prétendre Xanxus était un signe, Rosethorn était devenue un peu plus habituée à passer du temps seule avec l'homme.

Il n'était pas rare qu'elle soit vue faire la sieste sur le canapé du bureau de Xanxus pendant qu'il s'y trouvait... ou qu'elle soit en forme dragon pendant que le Boss était appuyé contre elle alors qu'elle utilisait sa jambe arrière comme chaise.

Une fois Mammon les a même convaincus de faire une série d'affiches de recrutement… il avait fallu très peu de temps pour mettre les choses en place pour obtenir un effet maximum.

Belphégor avait eu la joie de polir les cornes de Rosethorn et de faire briller ses écailles jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vraiment impressionnante. Quelle ait chantonné de plaisir et de bonheur sous l'huile et le polissage avait rendu le travail du garçon plus agréable.

Il adorait Rosethorn... autour d'elle, il pourrait laisser tomber son personnage princier et devenir un gamin ordinaire. Elle le traitait comme quelque chose à chérir, protéger et aimer... sans être condescendante à ce sujet ni le traiter comme un enfant. Elle savait très bien qu'il était intelligent et était souvent plus capables que les soi-disant adultes.

L'affiche que Mammon avait créée pour renforcer leurs effectifs avec des recrues pleines d'espoir et leur permettre d'intégrer la Quality Varia était un succès majeur... à la fois du fait qu'ils augmentaient leurs rangs énervaient, Sawada, qui essayait de braconner certains candidats prometteurs pour le CEDEF, qui étaient devenus depuis longtemps une blague sous sa direction.

La seule raison pour laquelle il était encore efficace, était à cause de Lal Mirch et tout le monde le savait. Iemitsu était moins que satisfait, mais que pouvait-il faire?

Après tout, comment le CEDEF pourrait-il se comparer à un groupe qui comptait un véritable _dragon_ sur la liste de paie?

Xanxus non seulement ne s'inquiétait pas qu'elle commence à s'intéresser à lui... il l'encourageait doucement.

* * *

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus et ensuite tous les paris seraient ouverts.

En fait il y avait déjà une piscine de paris concernant le moment où Hexe et lui se fréquenteraient.

Cela allait arriver éventuellement, elle le savait. À un moment donné, elle devrait partir en mission près de l'Angleterre ou du Royaume-Uni. Xanxus et Squalo étaient très bon pour l'envoyer _loin_ de cette partie de l'Europe.

Ainsi, lorsqu'une demande d'aide parvient à la fréquence exclusive de la Varia (qui changeait au hasard pour éviter d'être piratée) et qu'elle était la seule suffisamment proche pour voler et aider l'équipe en difficulté, la décision était facile.

Même si elle sentait qu'il serait inévitable qu'elle soit reconnue et que son ancienne vie tenterait de se réaffirmer en se refermant sur elle.

Elle avait retardé cela assez longtemps et cette fois, elle n'était pas seule. Xanxus ne l'aurait jamais laissée coincée devant ces vipères particulières... lui, comme les autres officiers, savait très bien ce qu'elle avait vécu. En guise de thérapie pour aider les cauchemars déclenchés accidentellement par la stupidité de Nono, Lussuria lui fit part de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec les autres. Spécifiquement Boss, Squalo, Mammon, Belphégor et Lussuria.

Levi était trop dévouée au patron et ressentait du ressentiment envers elle parce qu'elle recevait souvent plus d'attention que lui (peu importe la gêne qu'elle lui avait causé devant le patron) pour qu'on lui montre quoi que ce soit.

En toute honnêteté, les autres officiers en avaient marre de Levi, mais l'homme était trop hyper paranoïaque du fait qu'il était facilement remplacé et organisait souvent des accidents pour éviter un sort similaire à celui d'Ottabio.

Belphegor, voyant seulement une fraction de ce qu'elle avait vécu à cause de "paysans idiots", sifflait comme un chat très fâché et était devenu extrêmement collant pendant des semaines après cela, comme pour s'assurer lui-même que sa grande sœur était toujours là et avec lui. Le fait qu'elle le croyait capable de gérer la vision de ses souvenirs avait cimenté leur lien.

Mammon et Lussuria ont fait remarquer que "Le Prince l'Éventreur" était beaucoup plus contrôlé et ressortait beaucoup moins bien depuis que Rosethorn avait été officiellement nommé officier. L'avoir confère à Bel une présence stabilisatrice au-delà de ce que le Boss pourrait créer en étant son Sky.

Elle vola à basse altitude se cachant dans l'abri de la nuit... les écailles de sa dragonne étaient sombres et avec sa capacité à voler c'était facile.

Voyant le soulagement sur le visage des membres de l'équipes, Hexe passa en mode professionnelle.

-Qu'est-il arrivé?

-Ce sont des magiciens qui nous ont attaqués. Personne ne nous a dit que les bâtards avaient une sorte d'alerte pour Flammes. Ils ont essayé de nous essuyer la mémoire quand ils ont compris que nous n'avions pas de bâton, a déclaré Midnight. Il était membre de la division de Mammon.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise. Combien y en avait-il?

-Trois. Ils portent la robe des Aurors, d'après ce qu'on nous a dit du groupe.

-Trouvez un moyen de vous lever et de vous cacher. Ces personnes ont un grave problème de consanguinité et ne veulent pas regarder en l'air. Ils ont la pire habitude de sous-estimer ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des "moldus", a déclaré Hexe. Je vais m'occuper des aurors avez-vous au moins pu accomplir la mission?

-Ouais... nous étions en train de nettoyer quand les salauds nous sont tombés dessus.

A la seconde où elle vit qui était l'un des Aurors, elle soupira intérieurement.

Bien sûr, l'un d'eux serait Ron. Sa chance était si merdique.

Oh bien... il était temps de montrer à ces imbéciles que leur "Sauveuse" n'était plus la faible enfant qu'ils avaient presque détruit.

_POV Troisième personne_

Le premier indice que les choses allaient parfaitement en forme de poire est venu lorsque quelque chose a volé dans les ténèbres dans une frappe presque silencieuse et a coupé l'un des bras de Rosen... il a fallu plusieurs secondes pour enregistrer le fait qu'il manquait la moitié de son bras droit, mais quand il l'a fait l'homme a commencé à crier au meurtre à la vue.

Il y avait un bruit presque imperceptible de quelque chose volant dans l'obscurité de la nuit sans lune. Comme une sorte de créature planant au bord de leurs sens attendant une chance pour les tuer. Lentement. Tranquilement. Sans un seul avertissement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ron repéra un éclair de violet... et jura.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et il trouva un autre membre de son équipe, mort par terre.

Son instinct le prévient à peine de se retourner... seulement pour qu'il se retrouve face à des yeux verts familiers le regardant avec une expression non amusée.

-Rosie? Demanda t'il sous le choc. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver.

-C'est Hexe maintenant. Tu aurais vraiment dû te mêler de tes affaires... Cinq minutes de plus et l'équipe aurait disparu et tu n'aurais pas à expliquer pourquoi la tienne est morte, dit Rosethorn froidement. Et avant que vous ayez des idées, je ne reviendrai pas. J'étais juste celle qui se rapprochait le plus de l'appel de détresse qu'ils ont envoyé quand vous vous cogniez contre quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dû.

Les yeux de Ron tombèrent sur la tenue qu'elle portait. C'était identique aux moldus qui risquaient le Statut du Sorcier avec leur Feu d'Âme. Personne n'avait la moindre idée de quand ils ont découvert comment utiliser cette capacité, mais le ministère ne pouvait le risquer. Pas quand la guerre les a presque exposés.

Un ordre visant à capturer tous les utilisateurs de feu d'ames où à les en faire oublier l'existance avait été placé.

Il lui fallut un instant pour se rendre compte que Rosethorn venait d'utiliser la légilimencie sur lui.

-Toi...

-Faits. Vous étiez tellement occupés à prétendre que tout était normal que vous n'avez pas vu que le sol s'effondrait déjà autour de vous. Je dois dire au Boss que nous devrons éviter le Royaume-Uni pendant un certain temps.

-Rosie que t'est-il arrivé?

-Je me suis libérée de la cage où vous imbéciles insistiez tellement pour me bousculer. Je ne suis pas le pion des enclaves anglaises... Vous pouvez tous vous en prendre à vous-même bâtards répondit-elle. Elle se retourna brièvement pour regarder derrière lui. Préparez vos hommes au départ. Ce pays me rend malade.

Ron était horrifié de voir le salut sincère des hommes... Rosethorn était clairement leur supérieure.

Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé?


	8. Dragonne de la Varia

**Disclamer: Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à sakurademonalchemist. La traduction appartient à Cassandre Potter.**

* * *

-Eh bien, vous avez certainement mis le niffleur dans les coffres, dit sèchement Mammon.

Rosethorn gémit. Voir Ron l'avait conduite à boire, même si elle ne regrettait certainement pas d'avoir tué son équipe.

-Heureusement, il semble que l'auror que vous avez épargné n'ait pas signalé que c'était vous qui les avez tués.

Rosethorn contempla le placard à liqueur bien garni que Xanxus possédait sous son bureau. Elle se demandait s'il s'opposerait à ce qu'elle prenne une bouteille de quelque chose de fort.

-Squalo a également interdit toute mission au Royaume-Uni pour le moment... nous n'avons pas besoin de perdre des agents, car ces idiots pensent qu'ils peuvent contrôler les Flammes de Dernières Volontés, a déclaré Mammon.

-Bon débarras.

Mammon est parti et Rosethorn a décidé de voir si Xanxus lui permettrait de faire une descente dans son armoire à liqueur... ce qu'elle avait n'était pas assez fort.

* * *

Les lèvres se sont affrontés dans une bataille féroce pour la domination. Les mains s'embrouillèrent pour se déshabiller le plus vite possible. L'émeraude a rencontré le rouge féroce sans hésitation.

Rosethorn était partie à la recherche de quelque chose de fort à boire... Xanxus n'avait pas hésité à faire une descente dans son armoire, considérant qu'elle finissait toujours par se coucher dans son lit... sauf que cette fois, il semblait que Xanxus avait _fini_ d' attendre.

Cela avait commencé comme une légère caresse, mais elle avait été tellement bouleversée d'avoir vu Ron, d'être venue en Angleterre pour quelque temps que ce soit… elle avait riposté pour finalement se faire prendre.

Le puissant baiser avait fait quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle comme une brindille cassante, et soudainement toutes les émotions qu'elle avait retenues se précipitèrent.

Les inhibitions déjà relâchées ont été abattues alors qu'elle pouvait presque toucher Xanxus au sol avec un grognement qu'il réciproquait facilement. Il avait déjà verrouillé la porte avant de s'approcher d'elle, il était donc peu probable que quelqu'un entre.

Enfin il y avait la proximité dont elle avait tant envie. Le sentiment d'intimité et les désirs ont été atteints après la danse soignée dans laquelle ils étaient.

Xanxus ne faisait pas mystère de qui était le dominant dans cette arène… Il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle, mais il ne l'a pas laissé le consommer. Il était terriblement prudent en l'amenant plusieurs fois au bord... elle ne sentait même pas la douleur aigüe et mordante, trop absorbée par la convoitise de son système.

Quelque chose avait changé entre eux pas qu'elle s'en souciât particulièrement. C'était sur le point d'arriver depuis un certain temps.

Bien sur à la seconde où elle se donna la peine de manger Lussuria le remarqua.

-Il était temps!

-Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que tout le monde le sait?

-Les parieurs réclament leur mise actuellement. C'est officiel depuis que Squalo à compris pourquoi la porte était verrouillée.

Rosethorn semblait mortifiée.

-Oh, ne sois pas si énervée. Tout le monde t'aime et savait que ça arrivait... dit Luss avec sympathie. Plus important...

-Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails... pas si tôt en tout cas, a déclaré Rosethorn.

Elle remarqua les regards des autres membres de Varia. La plupart ont généralement levé les pouces avec des clins d'oeil occasionnels. Est-ce que tout le monde était au courant de ce que le patron avait prévu?

D'après ce que Mammon a dit tout en comptant sa part de mise c'était un très gros oui.

Elle n'essaya même pas de résister lorsque Xanxus l'entraîna dans sa chambre plus tard dans la nuit pour une autre ronde.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde? Demanda Xanxus. Il avait été appelé au Fort de Fer pour quelque chose, mais cela commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à un piège conçue pour faire capturer ou au moins arrêter sa petite amie par des abrutis anglais qui tentaient de la mettre en cage.

-Surveille ton langage! cassa Coyote.

-Va te faire foutre! Rétorqua Xanxus en le regardant. J'ai mis une interdiction générale sur toutes les missions au Royaume-Uni pour les prochaines années, sans exception.

-C'est inhabituel. Puis-je demander pourquoi? demanda Timothéo d'une manière posée.

-Des magiciens de merde ont mis au point un nouveau charme spécialement conçu pour détecter les utilisateurs de Flammes de Dernière Volonté. Ils ont apparemment décidé que tous les utilisateurs des "Feux d'Âmes", qu'ils soient magiques ou non, relèvent de leurs compétences. Je ne m'apprête pas à risquer l'un de mes les hommes... du moins pas jusqu'à ce que la Vindice ne s'énerve avec les ministères et n'intervienne directement, a déclaré Xanxus.

Parce que le Vindice s'opposerait aux magiciens qui tentent de s'introduire dans leur territoire et de s'impliquer le plus tôt possible. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne les fassent chier et qu'ils se présentent.

-Je vois. Observa Timothéo.

Quelque chose dans son ton à déclanché plusieurs alarmes dans la tête de Xanxus.

Officiellement, la Varia était une entité distincte de la Vongola familigia. Officieusement les Vongola tiennent les cordons de la bourse de la Varia et donc leur loyauté.

Il savait très bien que le vieux bâtard n'aimait _pas_ sa petite amie. Pas après qu'elle les aient humiliés lui et sa Tempête. Vongola Nono n'était pas habitué à être défié encore moins par quelqu'un de beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Qu'il ait toujours été en désaccord avec Xanxus n'arrangeait rien.

Il pensait probablement que Rosethorn corrompait ouvertement Xanxus contre son père adoptif, alors qu'en fait, elle était parfaitement satisfaite d'ignorer qu'il existait, aussi longtemps qu'il resterait loin d'elle.

Tout lui criait que les choses n'allaient qu'empirer à partir de maintenant.

Deux mois plus tard.

-Est-ce juste moi où est-ce que les missions se sont taries? Demanda Squalo.

Toutes les missions de niveau supérieur étaient soudainement en pénurie et les contrats de moindre importance étaient soudainement acheminés vers le tableau d'affectation de Mafia Land. Cela avait été discret au début mais cela devenait de plus en plus perceptible ces derniers temps.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Rosethorn.

-On dirait que le vieil homme n'aime pas que nous sortions ensemble et il essaye de faire pression sur nous. Répondit Xanxus en grognant.

-Pression comment?

Xanxus se dirigea vers le bureau de Squalo, lequel était normalement rempli de missions à remettre et de rapport de mission terminés.

Sauf que le plateau de mission était beaucoup, beaucoup plus petit que ce dont elle se souvenait l'avoir vu.

-... Il essaie de vous faire transpirer en supprimant une partie des missions de l'Alliance, vous obligeant ainsi à réduire les effectifs ou à abaisser les salaires, a déclaré Rosethorn avec agacement. Pense t'il honnêtement que ça va marcher?

-À court terme, pas vraiment. Mais si cela continue à long terme..., admit Squalo.

Ils pourraient gérer un manque de mission durant environ un an avant que cela n'attire l'attention des hommes et que ça ne cause des problèmes.

-Est-ce vraiment le meilleur qu'il puisse trouver? demanda Rosethorn sans être impressionné.

-Tu ne sembles pas trop inquiète. Nota Xanxus.

-Je m'ennuie et après la guerre, j'ai commencé à élaborer des plans d'urgence. Mammon et moi ne sommes pas restés inactifs avec mes coffres-forts depuis que Mammon a été mon conseiller financier et mon intermédiaire avec les gobelins. S'il croit sincèrement que couper l'un de nos plus grandes sources de revenus va faire plus que nous agacer, alors il a autre chose à faire, a déclaré Rosethorn.

-Vas-y fit Xanxus intéressé. Rosethorn cligna des yeux. Sérieusement, donne-moi des idées. Plus nous pourrons montrer à ce vieil enculé, qu'il ne va pas me faire céder pour faire de vous ma petite amie, plus je serai heureux.

Elle sourit.

-Eh bien, Squalo a plus ou moins suivi le mouvement avec son entraînement au sabre ces derniers temps et à quel point nous avons été occupés jusqu'à présent, il n'a pas vraiment eu la chance de se mettre au défi... alors pourquoi ne pas le laisser partir dans un long voyage de formation tout autour du monde pendant quelques années pour lui faire faire des défis et améliorer ses compétences, ce qui pourrait être considéré comme une campagne de recrutement. En attendant, je peux aider à la paperasse pour qu'il ne soit pas complètement submergé à son retour.

-Voi j'aime ça! Dit Squalo en souriant. Il adorait déjà cette idée... il en avait tellement marre de former les maniaques se croyant épéistes! Mais qu'en est-il du reste des idiots?

-Soumettez-les à de nouveaux exercices d'entraînement conçus pour promouvoir la communication entre les divisions. Peut-être même que certains des Foudres s'épanouiront. Nous pourrions faire tourner les escouades d'un pays à l'autre pour apporter de nouvelles langues et de nouveaux poisons... jusqu'à ce que notre stock actuel soit digne de ce nom. Laisser un château rempli d'assassins et de fous s'ennuyer ne fait que poser des problèmes alors nous formerons, les mettrons au sol et les inciterons à réfléchir à de nouvelles compétences et à de nouvelles façons de les utiliser. Nous sommes l'élite, nous devrions nous comporter comme tel et rester en avance sur le marché, a déclaré Rosethorn.

-J'aime ça. J'aime vraiment ça.

Faire en sorte que les divisions agissent comme une unité cohérente rendrait les missions beaucoup plus faciles. S'ils avaient du temps libre parce que Nono était un abruti, alors ils seraient productifs et auraient quelques-uns des rangs les plus bas améliorant leurs niveaux de compétences et les maintenant au sommet de la liste.

-Je pourrais les aider à apprendre à gérer les interférences magiques... Je suis sûr que Mammon m'aiderait à fabriquer des amulettes pour les protéger contre l'infiltration de leurs esprits... nous pourrions peut-être même faire venir des loups-garous... ils détestent les communautés magiques, en particulier le Royaume-Uni, compte tenu du nombre de préjugés qu'il leur est infligé pour une maladie facile à contrôler.

Xanxus était très satisfait de ces idées. Non seulement le Varia resterait l'élite de l'élite, mais il empêcherait également les imbéciles d'avoir des idées à cause de l'ennui. Et cela signifiait qu'ils utiliseraient le temps d'arrêt pour faire avancer les choses et les rendre encore plus dangereux pour leurs ennemis.

Xanus embrassa la tête de sa petite amie.

-Je t'aime.

Rosethorn rougit tandis que Squalo se moquait.

-Que faisons nous si le vieil enfoiré essaye de nous couper des fonds Vongola?

-Squalo, quelle partie de "je conspire avec Mammon depuis deux ans avec ma très grande quantité d'or" n'as pas imprégné? S'il nous fait trop chier, nous pouvons renverser la situation en coupant complètement la Varia des Vongola jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent un nouveau Don. A déclaré Rosethorn en roulant des yeux. Le contrôle de Vongola Nono sur nous n'est que dans la mesure où nous le lui avons laissé. Il n'a aucune idée du type de problème dans lequel il se trouvera s'il pense que nous allons le laisser nous marcher dessus. Je suis une Black… nous ne prenons pas ce genre de chose calmement.

Xanxus semblait encore plus heureux d'entendre cela, tout comme Squalo. Si Timothéo les énervaient trop, ils avaient la possibilité de rompre jusqu'à ce que les Vongola se ressaisissent. Une sensation de chaleur et de flou les envahit tous les deux... aucun d'entre eux n'aimait particulièrement Nono pour la façon dont il traitait Xanxus comme un tigre sauvage qu'il avait capturé et s'attendait à ce qu'il se comporte soudainement comme un chat domestique choyé.

Si Nono avait remarqué que son stratagème consistant à faire transpirer la Varia avait été rendu complètement inefficace par Rosethorn, il n'en faisait pas la démonstration.

Xanxus était particulièrement satisfait puisque Rosethorn avait réécrit les contrats de la Varia avec Mammon. Ils constituaient un taux de rémunération standard pour tous les membres qui n'étaient pas en affectation ou qui étaient en congé maladie.

Le taux standard couvrait le loyer de base et les services publics, même s'il obligeait certains hommes à apprendre à établir un budget approprié et à le respecter. Mammon offrait des cours gratuits sur les bases du budget avec beaucoup trop d'amusement en la matière.

La question de la nourriture a été traitée avec soin par une source plutôt amusante... Certains des investissements que Rosethorn avait réalisés impliquaient de grandes fermes possédant des cultures et du bétail à la fois magique et moldu. Il s'agissait simplement de transporter la nourriture grâce à une utilisation judicieuse des elfes de maison déjà attachés aux propriétés, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucune inquiétude pour les produits sabotés. Les aliments congelés et les épices devraient être importés, mais les produits de première nécessité sont plus ou moins couverts... Cela rendait donc Mammon très heureux car cela signifiait que le budget nourriture était considérablement réduit et pouvait donc être alloué à d'autres régions sans affecter les normes.

Nono ne savait absolument pas que Rosethorn et Mammon les avaient silencieusement coupés de toute dépendance vis-à-vis des Vongola, même si cela impliquait d'enfreindre plusieurs lois. À ce stade, la connaissance des enclaves magiques était plus ou moins standard (tout comme la raison de l'interdiction de toute mission au Royaume-Uni dans un avenir prévisible) parmi la Varia. La plupart d'entre eux considéraient la magie comme étant une "application étrange des Flammes Brumes" et l'ignorait donc tant que les choses ne devenaient pas trop folles ou bizarres.

Si et quand Nono essayait de leur imposer des limites en leur imposant encore plus de restrictions, en plus de réduire le nombre de missions décentes disponibles, il allait avoir une très mauvaise surprise en trouvant le groupe entier déjà autosuffisant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin des Vongola pour rester actifs.

Personne ne faisait mieux en sorte de rembourser ses gains que les Black et Rosethorn croyait fermement en la prévention d'un plan de secours chaque fois que c'était possible. Elle était sortie de la stupidité téméraire des Gryffondor pour devenir la Serpentarde rusée que le chapeau avait suggéré toutes ces années auparavant.

Et puis quelque chose s'est produit qui a provoqué un problème entièrement _nouveau_ que personne n'avait vu venir.

Rosethorn était une marraine par magie. Elle le savait, car elle avait signé les papiers et fait les mêmes serments que Sirius avait fait toutes ces années auparavant, quand Remus et Tonks lui avaient demandé de prendre soin de leur fils unique, Théodore.

Alors quand elle a commencé à ressentir des pings sur sa magie qui l'avertissait que son filleul était en danger. Et plus important encore tout près alors qu'il était supposé être en Angleterre... eh bien, elle décida de faire la chose responsable.

Elle a retracé l'origine des 'pings' par essais et erreurs (ce qui lui a pris une semaine) et a appelé les renforts.

C'était un territoire mafieux. Son filleul ne devrait pas du tout être en Italie. Encore moins dans une région où elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas une "bonne" famiglia. En fait, c'était l'un des derniers territoires d'Estraeno qui était l'une des pires possible, lesquels avaient mis la main sur son filleul métamorphe, si les rumeurs dont elle avait entendu parler étaient véridiques.

Il était hautement improbable que la Vindice s'implique si ces idiots avaient Teddy. Ils connaissaient la magie et il leur suffirait d'un simple sortilège pour confirmer qu'elle était sa marraine liée pour qu'ils ignorent les dégâts causés. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Andromeda ait vendu son dernier lien avec sa fille.


	9. Dragonne et louveteaux

**Disclamer: Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à sakurademonalchemist. La traduction appartient à Cassandre Potter.**

* * *

Mukuro était sincèrement curieux de connaître le bambin plus où moins poussé dans leur partie des cellules. Ken avait plus ou moins pris soin de l'enfant.

Ce qui a rendu Mukuro curieux, c'est que le garçon n'était clairement pas italien et que ses couleurs changeait sans cesse. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à transformer ses deux yeux de la même couleur que ceux de Mukuro... sans le kanji, mais quand même. Ses cheveux avaient même changés pour correspondre à ceux de Mukuro, à son grand amusement.

Chikusa et Ken étaient devenus attachés au gosse, qui, heureusement, ne pleurait pas trop et était généralement une petite chose heureuse qui n'avait pas peur de Mukuro. En dehors de prélever du sang à l'enfant, les scientifiques n'avaient pas encore commencé les expériences habituelles. Cela pourrait bientôt changer, mais jusque là, ils protégeraient l'enfant du mieux qu'ils pourraient.

Alors, quand les alarmes se sont déclenchées, Mukuro n'a eu qu'à partager un regard avec les deux autres avant de partir à la recherche de la chose la plus proche pour couvrir et cacher l'enfant entre eux.

Il y a eu plusieurs explosions et les scientifiques devant la porte se démenaient pour essayer de maintenir l'ordre. En entendant le bruit de gaz, Mukuro a essayé de créer une barrière... seulement pour découvrir qu'une existait déjà. Le petit sur les genoux de Ken rigolait joyeusement avec des étincelles.

Mukuro l'observa. Comment Diable, l'enfant avait-il réussi à créer une barrière?

Soudain la porte à volé en dehors de ses charnières et s'est écrasé contre le mur. Mukuro est allé protéger les autres… il était le meilleur combattant, même s'il n'avait pas d'arme.

Une femme aux cheveux rouge très énervée est entrée, à peine âgée de vingt ans, elle scrupta les alentours... ses yeux se figèrent quand elle les vit.

-Teddy!

-Tata! Répondit Teddy dans sa direction. Il n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré sa marraine mais sa grand-mère lui avait montré plusieurs images pour qu'il sâche à quoi elle ressemblait.

Mukuro se tenait entre la femme et "Teddy". Il n'allait pas faire confiance à un adulte.

Plutôt que de récupérer le bambin en leur possession, elle les regarda un instant.

-Quel est le problème? Demanda un homme aux yeux rouge et à l'aura terrifiante.

-Nous allons avoir des figurants parmis nous. Répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Mukuro. Pouvez-vous nous suivre? Nous n'allons pas laisser cet endroit debout.

Mukuro cligna des yeux.

-Vous nous emmenez avec vous?

-Teddy semble t'apprécier. C'est assez pour moi... d'ailleurs, il est impossible que je laisse des enfants dans cet enfer après ce que nous avons trouvé dans ces laboratoires. C'est ton choix, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Considérant qu'ils disposaient de moyens limités pour combattre les adultes et que la femme était disposée à les laisser continuer à protéger le petit qui le fascinait, le choix était plutôt facile.

Mukuro et les autres restèrent proches de la femme, Ken portant Teddy, lequel semblait très heureux de la voir. Il la connaissait certainement.

-Qui es-tu?

-Officiellement, mon nom de code est Hexe. Vous pouvez m'appeler Rosethorn, ou "Rose". Je suis la marraine de Teddy... dès que j'ai découvert qu'il était peut-être en Italie, je suis allé le chercher.

Mukuro cligna des yeux à cela.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il était en Italie?

-Je pouvais le sentir. Il est supposé être en Angleterre avec sa grand-mère, pas ici, dit Rosethorn sombrement. Quand je saurai comment ils ont appris à son sujet, je vais avoir des mots avec des gens.

Il y eu le frisson froid dû à la présence des Vindice. Ils étaient arrivés parce qu'il voulait savoir pouquoi la Varia se livrait à un massacre non autorisé sur la famille Estraeno.

**Exactement pourquoi exterminez-vous cette Famiglia? Il n'y a pas de mission approuvée pour ce groupe. **Demanda le chef de la Vindice.

Rosethorn tira un mince fichier avec la photo de son filleul et son numéro attribué.

-Ils ont enlevé mon filleul d'Angleterre. Je suis par magie tenue de le protéger en lieu et place de ses parents et de ses tuteurs si personne d'autre n'est disponible. J'ai été alertée qu'il n'était pas avec sa grand-mère il y a une semaine et je l'ai retrouvé ici. En apprenant qu'ils expérimentaient sur des _enfants_ en utilisant des objets jugés illégaux par la Cosa Nostra, il a été décidé de fermer cette base avec des préjugés extrêmes, a-t-elle répondu de manière égale.

Les Vindices étaient silencieux. L'un d'eux fit un geste de la main dans la direction des enfants derrière elle... Teddy et Rosethorn brillèrent un instant, confirmant qu'il existait un lien magique comme celui dont elle parlait entre eux.

**Avez-vous des preuves d'expérimentations illégales?**

Rosethorn a sorti un sac contenant une arme à feu familière et plusieurs balles. Mukuro grogna à leur vue... il avait été touché plus d'une fois avec ces maudites choses.

Le Vindice accepta le fusil et les munitions et vit la réaction de Mukuro à leur vue. Le fait que Rosethorn ait produit les autres dossiers montrant qu'ils avaient utilisé des munitions sur le garçon derrière elle n'était qu'un clou de plus dans le cercueil des Estraeno.

**-Très bien. Nous allons appréhender tous les membres de la famille Estraeno restants et rendre un jugement."**

-Un moment. Le trio derrière moi protégeait activement mon filleul du danger malgré le fait qu'ils étaient clairement torturé et expérimentés par leur propre famille. J'aimerais rembourser la dette de sang qui nous est due en les adoptant dans ma famille dit Rosethorn.

Les Vindice la regardèrent.

**-Quelle famille?**

-L'Ancienne et Noble Maison des Noirs. Mon filleul et moi en sommes tous les deux membres, et je suis l'actuelle chef de famille, a immédiatement déclaré Rosethorn. Elle a sorti une bague ornée qui semblait très ancienne et très impressionnante. Une confirmation qu'elle était authentique plus tard et un membre de la Vindice hocha la tête.

**-Acceptable. Cependant, toutes les infractions commises par eux à partir de ce moment seront sur votre tête ainsi que sur les leurs**. Répondit-il.

-Je comprends.

Les Vindices disparurent pour capturer les survivants, pas comme si Rosethorn où Xanxus en avaient laissés beaucoup.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer? demanda Ken confus en ajustant son emprise sur Teddy.

-Je me suis assurée que vous ne vous retrouveriez pas dans une autre famille qui ne saurait rien de ce que vous aviez vécu mais qui vous aurait donné un nouveau foyer, répondit Rosethorn, d'un ton froid. Je me suis aussi assurée que les idiots qui ont causé ce gâchis ne s'en sortiront pas de si tôt. Vous êtes maintenant officiellement coincés avec moi jusqu'à l'âge de 18 ans.

-Tata plus haut! Appela Teddy.

Rosethorn se baissa. Ken lui tendit l'enfant à contecoeur... bien que ses bras commençaient à fatiguer. Teddy a été transféré avec joie à la femme qui les conduisit à l'extérieur et dans une voiture.

Une fois qu'ils s'éloignèrent de la base désormais détruite, Rosethorn se tourna vers le trio. Xanxus (l'homme terrifiant aux yeux rouges) conduisait et n'était pas vraiment inquiet pour sa petite amie et ses nouveaux sbires.

-D'accord, donc d'abord les présentations. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Rosethorn. C'est Théodore ou Teddy.

-Chikusa Kakimoto. Informa le garçon toujours silencieux avec un code barre sur la joue et portant des lunettes.

-Ken Joushima. Informa le garçon sauvage.

-Mukuro Rokudo. Pourquoi nous avez-vous sauvés? Demanda Mukuro en la regardant avec suspicion.

Rosethorn a reniflé.

-Un, parce que tu protégeais ouvertement Teddy malgré l'enfer que tu as visiblement vécu et le fait que tu as clairement entendu une bagarre à l'extérieur. Deux, parce que j'avais des yeux comme les tiens quand j'avais ton âge et la dernière chose que je voulais sur ma conscience c'était laissé tomber un trio de survivants d'un environnement protégé dans une Famiglia sans méfiance alors que vous êtes presque certain d'avoir un TSPT. La façon dont vous réagissez en ce moment me dit que vous laissez vivre avec une autre famille mafieuse ne demande qu'un désastre", at-elle déclaré toujours aussi froide.

-Vous pensez que nous étions à l'abri?! siffla Mukuro avec colère.

-Savez-vous cuisiner? Comment chercher de la nourriture? Comment construire ou trouver un abri contre le mauvais temps? J'ai dit que vous étiez à l'abri, pas que vous soyez choyé, répliqua-t-elle.

Mukuro s'est un peu calmé là-dessus. Elle a soulevé un point valable.

-Que comptez-vous faire avec les enfants? lui demanda Xanxus.

-Je vais d'abord découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Andromeda... elle n'aurait pas laissé Teddy partir sans se battre. Ensuite, je vais trouver un arrangement avec Mammon pour permettre à ces trois-là de rester au château.

Xanxus la fixa.

-Nous ne sommes pas un putain de service de garde d'enfants.

-Belphégor, si Mukuro n'a pas la même soif de sang je vais abandonner la magie.

Xanxus observa le gamin Brume et concéda silencieusement son poing.

-En outre, pouvez-vous imaginer le divertissement de voir les novices se faire botter le cul par plus d'enfants? Leur ego peut à peine supporter d'être respectueux envers Bel, a déclaré Rosethorn avec un sourire narquois.

La simple idée lui fit avoir un sourire narquois. Tant que les trois ne causaient pas de problèmes, il pouvait fermer les yeux sur leur présence.

* * *

Rosethorn était vraiment énervée en apprenant ce qui s'était passé.

Apparemment, un imbécile du ministère a décidé d'augmenter la mise quand il s'agissait d'énerver les loups-garous et a séparé de force Teddy d'Andromeda.

Alors quand l'un des Estraeno a vu Teddy pratiquer son don, c'était naturel qu'ils l'enlèvent. Sans Andromeda pour le protéger c'était tragiquement facile.

Andromeda était déjà livide en apprenant qu'il avait été kidnappé, c'était pire en découvrant que personne n'était disposé à le retrouver.

Rosethorn attendait près du miroir à double sens qu'elle avait fait après avoir demander l'aide de Mammon… la Brume avait envoyé ses contacts localiser une Andromeda très énervée et lui livrer l'autre moitié. À la seconde où elle vit le visage d'Andromeda, Rosethorn eut une grimace. La femme plus âgée avait l'air absolument _horrible_.

-Rosie. C'est inattendu.

-Mamie! appela Teddy en lui tendant la main. Sa bouche retomba sous le choc avant qu'un soulagement absolu ne remplisse ses traits.

-Loué soit Loki... soupira Andromeda, s'effondrant de soulagement.

-C'est une bonne chose que j'ai prêté serment. Dès que j'ai senti que la connexion s'établissait, je l'ai cherché et l'ai retrouvé avant que quoi que ce soit ne lui soit causé. J'ai détruit tous les échantillons que les moldus auraient pu prendre ainsi que leurs notes... ils n'ont eu que le temps de prélever des échantillons de sang, a précisé Rosethorn.

Ils étaient sur le point de commencer les expériences demain alors c'était une chance qu'elle l'est trouvé aussi vite. Elle n'était pas du genre à rester les bras croisés lorsque sa famille était menacée.

-Comment vas-tu Rosie?

-Mieux que jamais. J'ai trouvé un endroit où je peux appartenir sans être obligé d'agir en tant que "sauveuse". Ils se foutent de mon ancien statut ici.

-Alors les rumeurs selon lesquelles tu as tué deux Aurors...

-Sont vrais. J'ai seulement épargné Ron parce que nous étions amis. Je ne voulais pas détruire Molly.

-Où es-tu maintenant?

-Toujours en Europe, mais loin du Royaume-Uni. Je dirai seulement que c'est plus proche de Rome. A déclaré Rosethorn.

Ce qui était vrai… Rome était assez proche de l'Italie pour donner une idée générale de son lieu de résidence, sans donner de détail sur son emplacement réel.

Andromeda s'effondra.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant?

-Mon petit ami a accepté de me laisser garder Teddy avec moi... s'il a été kidnappé une fois à cause de la stupidité des Anglais, alors cela ne se reproduira plus. En outre, je suis plus ou moins liée à un poste pendant que le commandant en second revient d'un voyage d'entraînement. Si vous venez ici et que vous vouliez passer du temps avec lui, informez-moi et nous pourrons avoir des visites surveillées... nous prenons la sécurité très au sérieux ici.

Personne ne connaissait plus de façon de contourner une sécurité qu'un agent de la Varia. Il était donc normal que le chateau soit très protégé. Il était bien plus en sécurité avec Rosethorn qu'avec Andromeda.

D'autant plus que Belphégor avait eu l'idée d'être un "grand frère" du "petit loup"... ne serait-ce que pour rendre sa grande soeur heureuse.

-Mamie! Appela avec insistance Teddy.

Rosethorn sourit et posa le miroir sur le mur près de l'endroit où Teddy était de sorte qu'il soit à la hauteur de ses yeux tout en restant assis sur sa chaise. Andromeda avait joyeusement parlé avec son petit-fils pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait été enlevé, soulagée au fond par la conviction que Rosethorn avait rempli son devoir de marraine et l'avait retrouvé lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il était en difficulté.

Elle savait que Rosethorn le garderait en sécurité et sacrément à l'abri du ministère.

Rosethorn laissa Teddy et Andy se parler pendant qu'elle faisait ses papiers, au moins jusqu'à ce que Teddy commence à fatiguer et ait besoin d'une sieste.

Elle prit doucement son filleul et alla chercher Mukuro et les autres.

Mukuro était certainement le chef de file du petit groupe et était très méfiants à l'égard de leurs ainés. Cependant, Rosethorn avait au moins préparé le terrain pour être "potentiellement digne de confiance" une fois de retour au château de Varia.

Rosethorn bien qu'étant l'Officier des Nuages n'avait pas vraiment exploités ses quartiers privés. Ils n'étaient pas de la taille opulente de la chambre de Xanxus, mais ils étaient toujours beaucoup plus grands que ceux que la plupart des Sous-Officiers ou des Capitaines avaient. En ajoutant la magie, elle avait pratiquement une deuxième chambre.

Une fois que Lussuria s'était émue du groupe, en particulier le petit Teddy fatigué, Rosethorn s'était préparée à aménager une deuxième chambre dans son propre appartement et avait fait apparaître un grand lit queen-size et plusieurs oreillers. Après que Mukuro et les autres aient été nourris, nettoyés et dotés de nouveaux vêtements, elle a surpris le trio de garçons plus âgés avec leur propre espace.

_Retour en arrière..._

-C'est maintenant votre chambre. Vous pouvez vous déplacer librement et redécorer à votre guise, tant que vous ne détruisez pas les murs ou quoi que ce soit. Ceci sera votre place. Si j'ai besoin de vous trouver, je vous enverrai un patronus pour vous appeler.

-Un quoi? Demanda Mukuro en regardant le lit. Il était plus moelleux que tout ce qu'ils avaient vu auparavant et il n'y en avait qu'un. La pièce était grande, lumineuse et le plafond laissait voir le ciel nocturne. Il semblait presque qu'il allait pleuvoir sur eux.

Rosethorn conjura Cornedrue.

-C'est Cornedrue. Si vous le voyez, alors cela signifie que vous devez sortir où que je dois vous parler. Cela va être _votre_ espace, et aucun des adultes du château n'aura jamais la permission d'être ici sans _votre_ consentement. A déclaré Rosethorn plutôt brusquement.

Mukuro la regarda. Ken et Chikusa avaient les yeux écarquillés.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'un seul lit? demanda Ken

Rosethorn sourit doucement.

-C'est une nouvelle situation pour vous tous. Je doute fort que vous souhaitiez dormir dans des lits séparés si tôt... et ce lit est suffisamment grand pour que vous puissiez tous les trois dormir confortablement même si l'un de vous essaie de donner des coups de pieds. Je sais trop bien ce que c'est que d'être bousculé dans une nouvelle situation sans avoir rien à dire sur ce qui se passe autour de moi ou d'être commandé par des adultes «bien intentionnés» qui ne tiennent pas compte de votre propre opinion.

La cinquième année avait été un Enfer pour elle. Perdre Sirius n'avait fait que terminer une année très merdique.

Mukuro la regarda avec méfiance.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela pour nous?

Rosethorn se pencha légèrement pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de ses yeux. Quelque chose dans ses yeux verts semblait si familiers que Mukuro trembla sous leur intensité.

-Mukuro, je sais que tu n'as absolument aucune raison de me faire confiance. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu croies soudainement aux bonnes intentions sans que l'autre partie ne demande quelque chose en retour. Je te demande seulement de travailler avec moi jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment et que vous cessiez tout trois de vous demandez si je suis comme ces imbéciles qui vous ont fait mal. Dit-elle avec sincérité. C'est ma façon de vous donner un endroit où vous pouvez vous sentir en sécurité et en contrôle pour une fois... si quelqu'un vient ici sans votre consentement ou votre connaissance, vous avez alors ma pleine permission pour être aussi méchant que vous le souhaitez avec les imbéciles, s'ils viennent ici, ils le méritent probablement.

Mukuro n'était pas le seul à la regarder.

-Même si je les tue? Se renseigna t'il.

Rosethorn a reniflé.

-Nous sommes la Varia. Des assassins d'élites. Quiconque est tué par un enfant sans formation réelle pour être une menace ne mérite pas de s'appeler Qualité. D'abord, s'ils sont intelligents, ils vous ignoreront toi et tes amis ou te traiteront comme Belphegor... il a à peu près ton âge et il est un petit gamin vicieux. En bref, s'ils viennent ici sans permission, alors tout ce qui leur arrive tombera clairement dans la catégorie "Pas mon problème". Assura t-elle plutôt gaiement.

En d'autres termes il n'allait pas avoir de problème pour défendre son territoire où ses amis.

Mukuro était excessivement heureux en entendant cela... surtout quand, après qu'un navice particulièrement stupide ait fait irruption dans les chambres de l'Officier du Nuage, il ne fut ni réprimandé ni puni pour avoir tué de façon désordonnée l'idiot dès qu'il réalisa que l'homme était dans le chambre que leur avait donné Rosethorn.

Au contraire, il a été "récompensé" par le fait que l'Arcobaleno de la Brume l'a nommé son apprenti. Mammon avait jeté un coup d'œil à ce qu'il avait fait avec sa brume et avait pratiquement exigé qu'on lui permette de lui apprendre à être encore plus un petit bâtard vicieux.

_Fin du flashback_

Chikusa jeta un coup d'œil à Teddy endormi et le prit des mains de Rosethorn. Une partie de la raison pour laquelle elle gagnait leur confiance était qu'elle les laissait continuer à protéger et à prendre soin de Teddy comme un petit frère. Le fait qu'elle leur fasse suffisamment confiance pour continuer de veiller sur son filleul avait renforcé leur confiance en elle. Le fait qu'elle ait tenu sa parole avait été une réelle surprise.

Ken bailla alors qu'il se pelotonnait sur le lit massif. Teddy se recroquevilla rapidement à côté de lui et les deux garçons s'allongèrent pour une longue sieste. Chikusa irait plus tard au garage privés pour continuer ses cours sur l'entretien des véhicules. La Pluie, discrète, avait trouvé sa place et devenait rapidement le protégé des mécaniciens... il a très vite compris les choses et était à l'écoute.

Lussuria avait plus où moins pris Ken comme étudiant après avoir appris que le garçon était un Soleil très intéressant. Surtout avec ses canals animaliers.


	10. Dragonneaux et Varia

**Disclamer: Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à sakurademonalchemist. La traduction appartient à Cassandre Potter.**

* * *

L'ajout des quatres enfants au chateau de la Varia était presque ignoré après quelques mois. Principalement parce que les assassins ont appris que Teddy était fermement "interdit" des singeries habituelles des tueurs ennuyés à moins que vous ne vouliez une Rosethorn très énervée en mode Dragonne, sur le point de vous faire frire les fesses.

La Brume, la Pluie et le Soleil qu'elle avait sauvé étaient également à moitié interdits… leur chambre l'était définitivement si vous ne vouliez pas devenir mort de façon de plus en plus désordonnée par une Brume énervée.

Comme l'avait prédit Rosethorn, la plupart des Varia avaient rapidement assimilé Mukuro au même genre de respect méfiant que celui qu'ils accordaient à Belphégor. C'était un petit psychopathe meurtrier, seulement maîtrisé parce qu'il respectait quelqu'un de plus dangereux que lui et si vous l'énerviez, vous étiez seul. La situation était encore pire, car contrairement à Belphégor, Mukuro avait des sbires qui n'hésiteraient pas à faire office de renfort et suivraient ses ordres avec obéissance et sans se poser de questions.

Et tout cela avant que l'on tienne compte du fait que Mammon s'intéressait personnellement à l'enfant.

Ironiquement la Varia était le meilleur endroit pour Mukuro et ses petits sbires. Ne serait-ce que par ce qu'ils savaient mieux que de lui tourner le dos où de le traiter comme un enfant innocent. Personne qui pouvait égaler le décompte en corps du Prince l'Éventreur n'était "innocent".

En outre il ressemblait étrangement à Daemon Spadle la Brume traitresse du Vongola Primo. Si ce n'était pas un signe qu'il était un gamin dangereux digne d'un respect méfiant, rien ne l'était!

Entre les méthodes lentes mais régulières de Rosethorn pour gagner la confiance de Mukuro et le fait qu'elle connaissait trop bien une partie de l'enfer qu'ils avaient traversé, Mukuro et ses amis effectuaient la lente transition de "dangereusement imprévisible" à un simple "dangereux avec des problèmes de confiance majeurs".

Teddy était fermement considéré comme faisant partie du "territoire" de Rosethorn et était interdit. La seule raison pour laquelle personne n'a commenté le fait qu'il y avait un enfant dans le château qui n'était pas un morveux psychotique capable d'assassiner des gens à un centime est parce qu'il était habituellement occupé et hors de la vue des agents.

Surtout gardé par Lussuria et assez amusamment Mammon.

* * *

C'était plutôt pathétique de constater combien de temps Vongola Nono avait mis pour connaître les «égarés» que Rosethorn avait amenés dans la Varia. Les garçons étaient là depuis près d'un an avant que Sawada ne découvre Mukuro et Belphégor en train de jouer à "qui peut faire le plus gros schéma de projection de sang" avec des hommes imbéciles qui n'avaient pas eu l'intelligence de courir comme des fous dans la direction opposée quand ils ont vu l'Officier de la Tempête des Varia.

Iemitsu avait rapidement chié devant Nono à la seconde où il avait appris qu'un _deuxième_ enfant était un assassin sur la liste de paye de la Varia. Un qui n'était certainement pas un Officier, considérant qu'il était assez clair que le gamin était une Brume et que Mammon était bien vivant.

Timoteo descendit sur le château de Varia avec un regard profondément déçu. Il tolérait à peine la présence de Belphégor entant qu'Officier des Tempêtes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? grommela Xanxus en remplissant ses papiers. Les missions étant restreintes il en avait beaucoup moins envahissant son bureau.

La plupart des assassins s'étaient adaptés au nouvel horaire en sachant qu'ils avaient reçu la permission d'apprendre de nouvelles compétences, de nouvelles langues et d'essayer en général de nouveaux tours avec leurs Flammes et leurs armes. S'ils étaient productifs durant leur temps, ils auraient alors le droit de participer à l'une des rares missions disponibles.

Considérant que Rosethorn s'était donnée comme mission personnelle de rendre la vie de tous ceux qui ne trouvaient pas quelque chose de productif à faire, hors ceux qui participaient à une mission, absolument misérable par une formation surprise et des farces infernales, la plupart ont trouvé un moyen d'occuper leur temps rapidement. En conséquence il n'y avait pas encore eu de sérieuses altercations liées à l'ennui.

Et si les choses se gâtaient, la famille Black possédait un vaste terrain qui était plus ou moins un sanctuaire magique pour des créatures rares et précieuses. Rosethorn n'était pas au-dessus de payer des assassins Quality Varia ennuyés pour faire face aux inévitables braconniers... s'ils étaient assez stupides pour tenter de percer sur un territoire appartenant aux Black, ils étaient trop stupides pour vivre à son avis. Et elle donnerait un bonus pour chaque braconnier confirmé traité de manière permanente.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs déconcertantes ces derniers temps.

Xanxus s'arrêta dans ses papiers pour lui donner un regard plat.

-Si vous venez à propos des égarés d'Hexe, vous pouvez vous tirer. Ils ne sont pas sur notre liste de paye et la Brume est l'apprenti de Mammon, a déclaré Xanxus.

-"Des" égarés? répéta Timoteo avec incrédulité. Il y avait plus d'_un _ nouvel enfant au sein de la Varia?!

-Quelques connards stupides ont kidnappé son filleul. Elle l'a récupéré avec un préjugé extrême et adopta dans la foulée trois chiots errants qui l'accompagnait. L'un d'entre eux répare les véhicules, un autre s'entraîne sous Luss et le troisième a été pratiquement enlevé par Mammon à la première occasion de l'avare, déclara Xanxus, aucun d'entre eux n'est envoyé en mission ou n'a rien à voir avec les opérations quotidiennes de la Varia.

Traduction: Les gamins ne sont pas votre problème alors allez vous faire voir.

-Je trouve très troublant qu'il y ait des enfants dans la Varia. A déclaré Timoteo.

Xanxus le regarda.

-C'était soit laisser Hexe les accueillir, soit laisser une famille peu méfiante prendre un trio d'enfants qui ont toutes les raisons de haïr la mafia avec une Brume assez habiles pour causer un massacre. Mieux vaut avoir cette petite merde vindicative sous la surveillance de gens qui savent comment le gérer, qu'un idiot qui ne le verra pas venir. A expliqué Xanxus.

-Kufufufu... tu dis les choses les plus gentilles, dit Mukuro, stupéfiant Timoteo.

-Et vous êtes toujours un petit bâtard effrayant qui ressemble beaucoup trop à Daemon Spade pour être une coïncidence, rétorqua sans hésitation Xanxus.

-Le rapport de Belphégor. A informé Mukuro.

-Va te laver. Mammon devient fou quand tu arrêtes l'entrainement pour aller jouer avec le prince déchet.

-Kufufufu

Timoteo semblait plutôt pâle. Tout à coup, le commentaire de son fils sur le fait de laisser ce genre d'enfant "lâché" dans une famiglia sans méfiance avait beaucoup trop de sens. L'aura seule de ce garçon était profondément troublante et si vous ajoutiez à cela le fait qu'il était une brume puissante et déséquilibrée... c'était une recette pour un désastre. Le fait que le garçon ressemble beaucoup à Daemon Spade n'a pas vraiment aidé.

-Je vois.

-En outre ce n'est pas comme si nous avions laissé le filleul de Hexe s'approcher des armes les plus dangereuses. Fit remarquer désinvolte Xanxus.

-... Vous avez laissé votre Nuage garder son filleul dans le château? releva Timoteo stupéfait.

-L'enfant est une cible potentielle pour l'enlèvement et elle ne veut pas le retrouver une seconde fois à cause de la stupidité des enclaves magiques. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions lui apprendre à tuer des gens jusqu'à la puberté. Nous avons assez de problèmes avec Belphégor et le morveux Brume.

La porte s'ouvrirent une seconde fois, révélant un petit garçon de quatre à cinq ans avec une coloration des cheveux plutôt inhabituelle et des yeux de couleurs différentes. (Teddy adorait tant l'idée d'avoir des yeux confus qu'il y restait fidèle, au grand plaisir de Mukuro et Rosethorn.)

Le garçon a rampé jusqu'à Xanxus, qui n'a même pas sourcillé de sa présence... bien qu'il se soit arrêté dans ses papiers pour prendre le gamin d'une main et le mettre sur ses genoux.

-Il est maintenant ton problème pour les prochaines heures. Certains idiots se sont fais mal à l'entraînement, alors Luss est un peu occupé pendant un moment, informa Rosethorn sèchement.

-Tu me le dois plus tard, avertit Xanxus.

Rosethorn roula des yeux avec un sourire narquois.

-Une fois que le petit loup sera au lit, nous "parlerons", répondit-elle amusée.

Cela devenait le moment le plus surréaliste de la vie de Timoteo. Son fils colérique et souvent violent avait un _enfant_ sur les genoux qu'il traitait comme le sien. Le petit enfant Brume, assis avec joie sur les genoux de Xanxus, a bafouillé à propos de tout et de rien tandis que ses cheveux et ses yeux passaient par toutes les couleurs sous le soleil, Xanxus émettant les sons appropriés en «comprenant» ce que disait l'enfant.

Il dirait honnêtement qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé voir son fils aussi responsable.

Timoteo partit, sa vision de Xanxus ayant pris un coup assez puissant. Il était difficile d'assimiler l'enfant violent et en colère qu'il avait pris en charge à la version paternelle et responsable de ce bureau.

* * *

-N'es-tu pas simplement adorable! Couïna Daniela.

Rosethorn s'était donnée pour mission personnelle de présenter Teddy et le trio plus âgé à Daniela. En partie pour montrer à Mukuro qu'il y avait quelques mafieux honnêtes, mais surtout pour les faire sortir du château avant que quiconque ne devienne fou. Daniela était trop heureuse de donner à Ken plein de nourriture, de laisser Chikusa faire une descente dans sa bibliothèque personnelle et de raconter à Mukuro des histoires de sang et de mort résultant de ses expériences de la Seconde Guerre mondiale... entre deux roucoulement à Teddy, qui semblait penser à l'ancien femme comme une autre grand-mère.

Rosethorn était impatiente de présenter Andromeda à Daniela.

C'était certain d'être hilarant, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il y avait une forte chance que les deux s'entendent comme une maison en feu et rendraient la vie de Timoteo bien plus intéressante.

Xanxus était entrain de profiter d'un temps libre de ses papiers. Après avoir vu la façon dont il interagissait avec Teddy, le vieil homme avait commencé à filtrer quelques autres missions.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils allaient simplement oublier le fait qu'il était la raison pour laquelle la plupart d'entre elles s'étaient asséchées au départ.

-J'avais l'intention de demander... est-ce que ce serait trop dur pour toi de le garder occasionnellement? Demanda Rosethorn avec espoir.

Les yeux de Daniela brillèrent.

-Tu veux dire que je passe plus de temps avec ce petit mignon?

-Et ces trois. Comme ils ne sont pas officiellement membres de Varia, malgré le fait que Mukuro soit l'apprenti de Mammon, nous devons faire une rotation afin que nous n'entendions aucune plainte de votre fils.

-Je serais ravie de les garder... eux et tous les arrières-petits-enfants que vous aurez à une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Tu m'invites au mariage. Répondit Daniela.

-Mariage? répéta Rosethorn en rougissant. Les yeux de Mukuro brillèrent du chantage potentiel.

Il était très... attentif... étant l'étudiant d'un expert en chantage et apprenait à faire danser les gens comme des marionnettes sur une ficelle pour s'amuser.

Xanxus ricana au regard sur son visage.

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

-Alors petit-fils, quand vas-tu demander la main de ton Nuage?" demanda (lisez exigea) Daniela.

-Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de bague appropriée. J'avais prévu une fois que Squalo rentrerait de son voyage d'entraînement, a répondu Xanxus. Il ne laisserait personne lui prendre Rosethorn.

-Voudrais-tu bénéficier de mon expertises considérable... et de ma capacité à faire appel à Talbot pour des idées? Demanda t'elle en souriant.

Xanxus s'effondra de soulagement.

-S'il te plait. Si je conspire avec toi alors elle ne saura pas ce qui va arriver avant que je ne lui demande. Répondit Xanxus.

Elle avait eu si peu de surprise _agréable_ dans sa vie.

Daniela sourit.

Timoteo avait encore des cauchemars de la dernière fois que sa mère s'était ennuyée et avait décidé d'animer les cercles sociaux des Vongola. La quantité de rumeurs à laquelle il devait faire face tout seul lui donnait des maux de tête, alors qu'elle ne venait pas lui rendre visite pour l'ennuyer et voir ses autres petits-fils.

Daniela voulait se frotter les mains et ricaner.

Aider son petit-fils à planifier son mariage et lui informer son fils à la dernière minute serait amusant. Et considérant que Xanxus était toujours en colère contre Timoteo il aimerait probablement faire ce genre de blague à son père adoptif.

Maintenant à propos de ses enfants que Rosethorn avait plus où moins adopté...

* * *

Rosethorn jeta un coup d'œil à ce que Daniela et les trois enfants plus âgés faisaient avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner. Xanxus se détendait tout en jouant avec Teddy qui le trouvait incroyablement fascinant. Apparemment Daniela savait déjà que son petit-fils était bon avec les petits enfants.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que la femme âgée enseignait à ces trois-là et plaiderait avec joie l'ignorance tant qu'elle serait prévenue suffisamment pour pouvoir installer des caméras comme preuve.

Plus tard, Daniela a présenté aux garçons le monde amusant des bombes de peinture et des pièges différés qui permettaient de créer un alibi. Mukuro et Chikusa enregistrèrent les leçons avec la facilité d'un canard dans l'eau. Ken quand à lui appréciait le désordre qu'ils avaient provoqués.

Surtout depuis que Xanxus a pris la décision que c'était un excellent moyen de tester la conscience de la situation des grades inférieurs... s'ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver et à désactiver les bombes à temps, ils étaient coincés à nettoyer. Avoir le champ libre pour blaguer les membres les plus faibles avait ensoleillé la journée de Mukuro… il prenait un plaisir pervers à ajouter de petites choses comme de la poudre qui démangeait toute la journée et à une occasion mémorable une bombe libérant de la poussière scintillante.

Du côté des avantages, les novices n'ont jamais été aussi motivés pour gravir les échelons… seuls ceux qui tombaient en dessous d'un certain seuil pouvaient être ciblés avec cohérence, alors s'ils réussissaient à dépasser ce point, ils seraient laissés tranquilles. Généralement. Sauf si Rosethorn s'ennuyait et décidait de faire ses propres farces.

C'était vraiment ironique mais emmener Mukuro et ses amis dans la Varia avait fait des merveilles entant que thérapie de fortune.

Non seulement les assassins d'élites étaient beaucoup plus consciente de l'équilibre... plutôt... délicat... du psyché de Mukuro vis-à-vis de la mafia, mais son amitié plutôt terrifiante avec Belphegor l'aidait en fait à se défouler d'une manière presque saine en évacuant sa rage et sa fureur vis à vis des expérmentations.

Après tout les gens que Belphégor ciblait le méritait, habituellement, où était loin d'être innocents.

Ajoutez à cela que Rosethorn faisait de grands progrès en aidant Mukuro à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et le comprenait réellement, et le garçon était en train de devenir rapidement une personne proche de saine. Ou du moins il pourrait feindre tout en proposant des farces de vengeance vraiment horribles, car c'étaient bien plus amusants que de simplement tuer les gens qui le faisaient chier.

Ken et Chikusa s'étaient rapidement adaptés, une fois qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que Mukuro était entrain de se calmer à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Et Teddy était vraiment adorable avec la façon dont il faisait jouer ses "grands frères" avec lui.

Rosethorn s'étira sur son bureau. Prendre la relève de Squalo afin qu'il puisse se concentrer sur son entrainement à l'épée était un mal de tête mais pas un quelle n'aimait pas. Cela lui donnait une excuse pour rester autour du château et garder un œil sur les enfants… dont la plupart avaient plus ou moins été accepté comme faisant partie de la très étrange famille qu'est la Varia.

La plupart des gens ne le verraient pas de cette façon, pensant que les assassins étaient tous assoiffés de sang et impitoyables, mais ils voyaient tout de travers.

La Varia était l'une des _familles_ les plus _étranges_ et dysfonctionnelles qu'elle ait jamais vu. Mais dans un coup étrange du destin cela fonctionnait.

La Varia accueillait ceux qui ne s'intégraient nulle part ailleurs dans la société et leur donnait un lien d'appartenance. Et avec quelqu'un comme Xanxus, qui se fichait honnêtement de ce qu'il considérait comme de petites choses (comme la confusion sexuelle antérieure de Lussuria ou l'âge de Belphegor quand il s'était joint au groupe) aussi longtemps que vous pouviez faire votre travail avec compétence, la plupart des luttes intestines étaient limitées. Un minimum.

Si quelque chose, Rosethorn pouvait honnêtement prétendre, que le CEDEF était le groupe le plus dysfonctionnel et chaotique parmi les groupes externes des Vongola. Au moins la Varia gardait son propre ordre étrange.

Le CEDEF était en train de s'effondrer depuis que ce crétin Sawada avait pris le pouvoir. Cet imbécile n'était pas compétent en thermes de travail de bureau et n'était que tolérable entant que commandant de terrain. Pourquoi Nono pensait-il que le nommer son conseiller externe était un geste intelligent la déconcertait sans cesse.

Elle s'étira à son bureau.

Les choses s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis qu'elle s'était infiltrée dans la Varia. Elle ne changerait cela pour rien au monde.

* * *

**NDT: Ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier de cette fic mais il offre une bonne clôture. Et vu qu'a l'instar d'une très grande quantité de ces fics celle-ci est en hiatus... Après ce chapitre il y'en a 3, lesquels réouvrent l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre est une note "d'auteur" destinée à ceux ne lisant pas les bas de pages.**


	11. Note de la Traductrice

**Le chapitre précédent n'est pas le dernier de la fic mais il offre une bonne clôture. Et vu qu'a l'instar d'une très grande quantité des fics de sakurademonalchemist celle-ci est en hiatus... Après cette note il y'a 3 chapitres lesquels réouvrent l'histoire. **

**Cette histoire est considérée comme étant complète car elle présente une conclusion. Évidemment si l'auteur reprends l'écriture de cette histoire je reprendrais la traduction et retirerais où non temporairement la notification "complète".**


End file.
